Porcelain Heart
by bigcherry
Summary: After Tommy leaves can Jude handle it or will she crumble? Summary sucks rest inside...
1. Chapter 1

Okay so, I'm glad you all like the idea. Once again this chapter, along with probably most of the chapters, is off the top of my head. Throughout all the chapters I have written for all three, well two really, have been off the top of my head. so if this sucks, please tell me. I forgot to tell you that Jude never got the pictures taken of her. I am planning on making this chapter about how Jude and Sadie's life was before Jude became Instant Star and it's Jude looking back on how much things changed. The chapter will probably be long and end where, well I don't know where it will end. I hope it turns out okay. Here goes nothing...

_My whole life changed when I was three. In a matter of seconds, minutes, really, I lost everything. Everything, but my five-year-old sister Sadie. They were on the way to pick Sadie and me up from school, when they were hit by a drunk driver. Sadie and I were waiting in the office when the principal came in and told us. Since my parents never explained the meaning of dying, I thought, " Hey, they'll be back later to pick us up", but apparently I was wrong. It was like when my hamster died, I cried, but I got a new one a week later, the only difference was that, I couldn't buy or get new parents. Sadie and I were put in a group home_, _for about three months before we were sent to live in a foster home. That's where everything in my life changed. We met Darius. He was in his late twenties and had a little sister, Portia. She was eleven, I think. We were living with Darius and Portia for about five months before Darius adopted us. Portia was like another sister to me. Her and Sadie were always playing dress-up, while I was always following Darius around. Darius always took me to work with him, we always talked about music, and he would even sing, well tried to sing, to me. It was like I had my dad back again. He might not have been my real dad, but I considered him to be. I called him DD shot for Daddy Darius. Everyone thought it was sweet and he didn't seem to mind, so I stuck with it. _

_Before I realized it, I started to forget what my real parent's were like. I started to forget, what they looked like, what they sounded like, I even forgot what they smelt like. I really tried not to forget, but it soon all started to fade away. Darius would show me the pictures, he got from my old house, but I didn't really understand any of it. Sadie didn't help much, she was too busy playing dress-up with Portia. From what I was told, my parents were great. I was told that I was really close to my dad, I was daddy's little girl. I remember Sadie saying that we were kind of divided, I belonged to my dad and she belonged to mom. I wanted to argue, but then again I don't remember anything. _

_Days soon became months and months became years, and throughout that time, things started to change. Darius started managing a group named Boyz Attack. I think I was eleven, when Darius started to come home less. Portia would watch Sadie and me. I remember when Darius came home one day, and said that we were going to be touring with Boyz Attack. Sadie and Portia being fans, starting jumping up and down and screaming, me, I didn't know what to say. Darius must of noticed, because I remember him coming up to me and saying that I could help him with managing the band. Knowing that I was thought well about the managing business by Darius. I was happy. I thought maybe Darius and me could actually get back to our old routine again. I was wrong. Darius was always with the band. Sadie and Portia were always hanging around the band, never wanting to take me, leaving me with a nanny Darius hired. I don't even think the band knew I was on the tour. Not much time after the time spent on tour did I find out that Portia married one of the band members. I didn't want to know anymore, so I didn't learn the guy's name. Hell, I didn't know any of the member's names. I put in my mind, that they ruined my family. Probably, not my biological family, but the only family I had left. When Darius found out about the marriage, he stopped managing Boyz Attack. Soon after the tour was over, Darius got married to a woman named Lisa, she was nice. It was like my new family was almost complete. Darius and Lisa ended up getting a divorce about a year after. Throughout the previous year, they had a baby. A little girl named Angelina. When Darius and Lisa got divorced, Lisa took Angelina with her, for us to never see them again. Did I mention Portia and what's-his-face got divorced not even a month after they got married. I have a so-called cousin named Shay. He's like the most famous rapper in the music industry right now. He's seventeen. _

_At age fifteen, my wish came true, I won the Instant Star competition. The tabloids went crazy. My favorite was "HIP-HOP MOGUL'S LOVE CHILD WINS INSTANT STAR!". I thought it was funny how they thought I was his love child when he wasn't even married. __I soon found out that my producer was none other than ex-boy bander Tom Quincy. Everyone including him, thought that the only reason I became Instant Star was because of who I was and where I came from. I proved them wrong. At age seventeen I had two albums, one #1 hit record, and I've fallen in love. I've fallen in love to none other than Tom Quincy, producer and ex-by bander. I know you're probably thinking, " Jude! How could you fall for someone like him?!". I was thinking the same thing, but I fell and I fell hard. Tommy turned out to be really sweet, and knew a lot about the music industry. Things, once again went downhill when Tommy decided to ask me out. He asked me out, but decided that he needed to leave, and that he might not be coming back. I was shattered. I mean, he basically handed me everything I ever wanted on a silver platter, only to have him take it from me less than 24 hours later._

_Now here I am, back home, in my, well Darius', huge mansion, sitting in a lounge chair by the pool, in my bikini, telling you the story of the past fourteen years of my life. When really, the story hasn't even begun... _


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I forgot to mention that this is based like six months after Tommy leaves so it's like early summer.

Jude's POV

_I know everyone is worried about me, especially Sadie and Portia. Every since Tommy left, they've been trying to get me out of the house. Hell, they've been trying to get me out of my room. Before Tommy left, I always kept what I really thought and felt, locked away in a little bottle inside my head. Now that he's gone, I don't feel the need to. I've been to the about five times since that night six months ago. I even heard there was a new Instant Star. Karma, was her name. From what I've heard she's a real bitch, but if I were to meet, I'll probably put her in her place quick. _

_Not only has my attitude changed, but I life style has changed also. I've been sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night. I usually go to clubs when I get calls from guys I've met, but other than that I go and sit by the airport. The times I do sit by the airport, I watch the planes take off and land, wondering if Tommy might be on one of the landing ones. Wondering if he was on a landing plane so he could come home. Come home to me. You're probably saying, " Jude, he's just a guy, get over it," but he's not just some guy and I can't get over it. Sadie said that he probably left because he got someone knocked up. Portia said that he probably couldn't handle the pressure. I don't know what to say. _

_I've been sitting in this lounge chair, starring at the waves that are formed in the pool water. They're look like clouds sometimes, they just wash float away, just to start over again. Sometimes I just want to be like a cloud and float away. _

_Darius is worried about me, I could tell. He was always trying to find a way to get me back in the studio. I just can't handle it. I know it's been a while, but I'm not ready. Kwest, might have been my producer for a bit, and I might not know him as well as Tommy, but I know he's worried. Everyone is worried about me. They're worried about my mental state, but they don't seem to worry about my emotional state. They don't worry about how I feel like I'm not good enough, or that I don't feel worthy enough. _

_I just want them to realize what's really going down... _


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you all like it, I don't know where this chapter is going because I'm just going to start typing but I hope it turns out well. I just came to a conclusion. For about the next few chapters (maybe like two of three) I'm going to make it someone's POV reflecting on how things have changed since Tommy left. After I get that done I'm going to have dialogues and based on the present time. I don't understand that last sentence but I hope you do. lol, here it goes...**

Darius' POV

_She was my little girl, both of them are. Might not have been biologically but they my little girls. The day I went to the group, I wasn't planning on taking any children home. It was just a charity event for work, but the minute I saw them, I knew they didn't belong there. I asked the social worker that was there, what happened to them. She told me their parents were killed by a drunk driver on the way to pick them up from school. I walked up to them, and the smaller one looked up at me. I soon learned that her name was Jude and the other little girl was her big sister Sadie. Right away I knew their parents must have been big Beatles fans. I abandoned the real reason why I was there, and started playing with them. Jude, who was three at the time, was really outspoken. She said she thought I was mean looking, and asked why I had no hair. I just laughed as Sadie, who was five at the time, reprimanded her younger sister. I knew I loved these girls from that moment on._

I ended up taking them home with me that day, only to end up adopting them five months later. My baby sister Portia loved them. I was taking care of her since our parents died. Her and Sadie were always together, the only time they were apart was when one of them were in the bathroom, even then the other person stood outside the door. Jude? She was always following me around. Even though she was almost four, she knew every member of the Beatles, and all the words to 'Hey Jude'. Ironically. The thing that scared me the most was when Jude asked me what her parents were like. I found out where they used to live, and went there. When I got there, there was a woman who said she was their aunt. When I told her that I had adopted them she wasn't so shocked. Hell, she didn't even act like she cared. I asked for photos of their parents and some home movies. She gave me about three photo albums and a box full of home movies. I got home that day, wondering why their aunt didn't seem to care about Jude and Sadie. I later learned that she hadn't seen Victoria and Stuart for almost eight years and that she didn't even know they had children. I tried my best to help Jude remember her parents but it didn't work. Jude started calling me Daddy Darius or DD for short. It felt right so I didn't tell her otherwise.

When Jude was about eleven, Sadie 13, and Portia 17, I started managing the hottest band out, Boyz Attack. While managing Boyz Attack, I ended up coming home less and less, causing me to spend less time with Jude. I knew Portia and Sadie didn't mind, but I knew Jude was hurt. When I told the girls that we were going to going to be touring with Boyz Attack, Sadie and Portia were screaming their heads off; when I looked at Jude, she was just standing there. I came up with an idea and promised her that she could help manage the band with me while on tour, she instantly grew excited. I got that beautiful smile back.

I broke my promise. While on tour I was always busy. I never spent any time with Jude and I hardly every stayed on the bus. While I was always making sure things were perfect, Sadie and Portia hung around the band, and left Jude by herself. Well, not completely by herself. I had hired a nanny to watch after Jude. None of the band members knew Jude was even on the tour let alone existed. Sadie and Portia never mentioned her and I never brought her up. When I did get to see her on the tour, it was probably around midnight and she would be sleeping. I learned from the nanny that she feel asleep watching me threw the window. That's what hurt the most. 

Portia ended up getting married to one of the band members. The minute I found out I quit managing them. Maybe Portia marrying the member was a good thing. I got to stay home now and take care of Jude and Sadie. I was wrong. I ended up meeting someone and getting married. Her name was Lisa. I think Jude liked her because she wasn't ask quiet or upset anymore. Lisa and I had a baby, a little girl named Angelina. It was like the whole family portrait was finally complete. Once again, I was wrong. Things went downhill a year after Angelina was born. Lisa got hooked on drugs and started drinker. We got a divorce and she took Angelina with her. Portia and the band member, who I later learned was Little Tommy Q, got a divorce a month after being married.

I went back to managing like nothing happened. I started managing my nephew Shay. He was probably the biggest rapper in Canada at the time. He and Jude considered each other cousins so Shay stuck around. They became really close, like they were brother and sister.

At age fifteen, Jude won the Instant Star competition. The tabloids went crazy, saying that the only reason she won was because I was her 'dad'. I was in for a big surprise when I found out the Little Tommy Q or as he refers to himself, Tom Quincy, was producing her. He agreed with the tabloids, and said tat she had no talent and that the only reason she won was because of me. He didn't know the full story. He just thought that Jude lived with me since she was ten. He didn't know what Jude was put through so I didn't say anything. 

Jude proved everyone wrong when she came out with two albums, one #1 hit record, just by the age of seventeen. I also realized that she had fallen in love. She had fallen in love with no one other Tom Quincy, and I could tell he felt the same way. To tell you the truth, I was happy for her, she deserved to have someone who loved her. Like really loved her and could take care of her like the way I knew Tommy could. Even if I couldn't...


	4. Chapter 4

Sadie's POV

_Ever since out parents died, I've felt it was my duty, no my goal, for Jude to have a normal childhood. I think that duty was handed over to Darius the minute he took us in as his own. He was out guardian angel. He had a sister named Portia. We became attached at the hip. Even though she was eleven and I was five (almost six), we did everything together. Jude was always following Darius around. He taught her everything her knew about managing a band in the music industry._

_When Darius started managing Boyz Attack, I knew things were going to change. He started to come home less and that meant Jude would fall asleep by the window, waiting for him to come home. When he did come home, he was on his phone or in his office. The day Darius told us we would be touring with Boyz Attack, I knew things were just going to get worse. That night, I thought about everything that would happen. I was thirteen and I already experienced more than a lot of kids in my grade. _

_During the tour, Darius had broken a promise he made to Jude. He promised she could help manage the band and yet, the band didn't even know about her. I was really disappointed in Darius but I didn't say anything. Not long after the tour, Portia married one of the band members, Darius married a woman named Lisa and Jude seemed happy again. Darius and Lisa had a baby, Angelina. She was an angel. Jude became really attached, always wanting to help take care of her. Angelina's first word was Jude. When Lisa got hooked on drugs and started drinking, she left and took Angie with her. Jude was destroyed. _

_After entering and winning the Instant Star competition, just was finally back to her old self. She was always smiling and always laughing. I think that always had to do a lot with Tommy. Tommy a.k.a my ex-boyfriend, a.k.a Portia's ex-husband. They were in love and everyone knew it. The minute Tommy left, I knew Jude was never going to be the same. She was broken and no one was there to pick up the pieces. Or was there... _


	5. Chapter 5

Portia's POV

_When my brother first came home with Jude and Sadie, I was kind of happy. I never really paid any attention to Jude. She just seemed so depressed and...well, weird. She was always so quiet and following Darius around. I was more attached to Sadie than I was to Jude. We were always playing dress up and talking about anything. _

_Growing up with Darius always gone, I took care of Sadie and Jude. I realized that Jude wasn't that bad. She liked a lot of the things I did. When Darius told us we were going to be touring with Boyz Attack, I was really excited, but I knew that meant the worst for Jude. Her and Darius were really close, but now with the tour, they were going to be separated. While being on tour, Sadie and I were always hanging out near the band, Darius was always working, and Jude? She was always on the tour bus with the nanny Darius hired. I don't think the band even knew she was on the tour, existed for that matter. The thing I hated the most about being on tour, was when I went back on the bus at night. I would see Jude asleep by the window, realizing that she must of fallen asleep waiting for Darius. _

_I got married to Little Tommy Q. Hottest member of Boyz Attack and the biggest player. Darius got married to a woman named Lisa. They had a baby girl, Angelina. After having the baby, things went downhill. Lisa got hooked on drugs and started drinking, so Darius and her got a divorce. I thought Jude would die. Lisa and Jude were always so close and now it was like everyone was leaving Jude. _

_When Jude won Instant Star, I was happy for her. This was finally something for her. Not Darius, not me, and not Sadie. She was great, she had two albums by the time she was seventeen and one #1 hit record. The thing that shocked everyone the most was that she had fallen in love. She'd fallen in love with Tommy Q. My ex and her next, but he left and she was alone to crumble..._

The next chapter will be the dialogue, so no more reflecting on the past


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I am not putting Karma in this story, I don't really like her so she's not in the story**.

"Darius, I'm really worried about her. She never comes out of that studio in her room and when she does, she's always out by the pool." Portia said as her, Sadie, and Darius sat in the kitchen island eating breakfast. Jude still hadn't come down to eat yet, so they took that time to talk about her.

"Yeah DD, I mean I tried talking to her, but she's always in her own little world. Thank you Liza." Sadie said as the family housekeeper set a plate of food in front of her. Just as Darius was about to respond, Jude walked into the room and sat at one of the stools in front of the island. She started eating the food of the plate that was already placed there. She had a strange feeling that someone was staring at her and looked up. She saw six eyes looking at her, and she got uncomfortable.

"What?" She asked confused

"Nothing little one. They just didn't think you would be up this early." Liza said in her thick Spanish accent, looking at the three people in front of Jude, then placing a glass of orange juice in front of Jude.

"Oh." Jude said looking back down at her food. Jude continued to look at her food while speaking,

"DD, I was wondering if I could come into the studio today?" Darius looked at her shocked but happy at the same time.

"Of course. Why you got something?"

"No I recorded everything I had upstairs over the last few months; Kwest just called last night asking if I could help him work with Patsy and some of his other artist." Jude said as she took a fork full of pancakes in her mouth.

"You mean as a co-producer?" Darius asked confused

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

As Jude walked into the studio later that same day, everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on her. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She quickly made her way to studio c, where she knew Kwest was going to be working. As she got there, she noticed Kwest didn't know she was there yet. She felt like amusing herself and decided to sneak up on him. He had the headphones around his neck so she had to be really quiet. She tiptoed over to him so she was behind him. She stood there for a few seconds before speaking.

"You need some help?" after the first word, she saw Kwest jump out of his skin. She started to laugh, when she saw the shock on his face as he turned around.

"That wasn't funny Red." Kwest said as he got out of his chair and hugged Jude. Jude gladly returned the hug.

"So what do you need my help with?" Jude asked once they pulled away.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to help me with Patsy's album and with some of my other artists?" Kwest asked as they sat down

"Well, what do you need help with?" Jude asked as she turned her chair towards the sound board.

"Well, I was thinking you could try to convince Patsy to actually right a real song and then help me with the mixing for the other artists." Kwest said as he handed an extra set of headphones so she could hear Patsy's new song. After the first few seconds, Jude had this weird face, before she turned to Kwest.

"Yeah that needs help." She said causing them both to laugh

"So you willing to help me?" Kwest asked with a grin

"Yeah why the hell not." Jude stated.

The next six hours consisted of trying to convince and help Patsy write a song, mixing for the song, and then mixing for one more song for another artist. As Jude and Kwest stayed late to show Darius Patsy's new song, Jude got some unexpected news.

"Darius come on!" she shouted pleading with him as Kwest sat there uncomfortable.

"Just this once. That's all I'm asking." Darius replied firmly

"Darius I'm not doing it! I rather dance in the middle of the freeway than sing at that stupid party of yours!" Jude screamed as Kwest let out a small chuckle when she mentioned the dancing in the freeway.

"Jude, just sing, you don't even have to stay afterwards." Darius replied trying to compromise with her.

"Fine, but I'm leaving the minute I walk off that stage got it?" Jude asked as she threw her hands in the air as a sign of defeat.

**Next post is when Tommy comes back**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long, DSL was off for a bit. I don't own the song " Heartbreaker" by Pat Benatar.

Jude stood in front of Portia and a makeup artist, she felt like something was going to happen. She didn't tell anyone, fear that they were have just thought she was crazy. As the makeup artist and her 'aunt' walked away, she heard Kwest call her name. As she made her way on stage, she scanned the crowd. She saw anyone from her dad's businessmen friends to the people Darius was looking to scout.

"I know I've been MIA for awhile now, but I'm back and this is my new song Heartbreaker and I hope you like it." Jude finished as she turned to SME and gave them the go ahead.

_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head  
Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around - no no no! _

Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control  
You taught me the ways of desire, now its takin' its toll  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be

You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around - no no no!

You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be

You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreakerDream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Heartbreaker!

As Jude finished her song, she scanned the cheering crowd and was met with the icy blues eyes that she's been dying to see for the past six months. She said her thanks to the crowd and walked off the stage. As she made her way to her dressing room, she say someone that she never thought she would see again next to the person she's been dying to see.

"Angelina?" Jude asked as the little girl turned to face Jude. As she saw Jude, a smile grew on her face and she ran towards her. She jumped into Jude's arms and wrapped her into a tight hug.

Tommy stared on in confusing as the two girls hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked Angelina as she pulled away enough to look her in the eyes.

"Mommy sent me to live with daddy." Angelina replied. Jude smiled, but then turned to look at a still confused Tommy. She turned back to Angelina before talking

"Hey GiGi, why don't you go find daddy so I could talk to Tommy okay?" she asked as she put Angelina down. Jude watched as her little sister was out of sight before turning towards Tommy. She saw that he was still confused, but head his way anyways.

"Hey" she said gently. He looked at her and smiled. He had really missed her and couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again

"Hey girl." he replied just as soft as she had. They stood there for what seemed like a lifetime. Jude couldn't take it anymore and threw herself into his arms. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted her up off the ground and spun her around. He set down a few minutes later. They just stood there and looked into each other's eyes. Tommy couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke,

"I'm sorry I left the way I did."

"Don't worry about it, you're here now right?" Jude asked softly

"Yeah I'm hear now." Tommy said as he caressed her arms

"I really missed you girl." Tommy said as they made their way in her dressing room.

"I know and I missed you too." Jude said as she got behind the changing wall (don't know what it's called) and started changing. Tommy sat on the leather couch and looked through her journal.

"Hey Quincy?" Jude asked as she threw the dress she was wearing over the wall.

"Yeah?" Tommy replied as he closed her journal.

"Darius is leaving to go to California on business right after the show, and Sadie is having Kwest over for a movie, and SME and Jamie are coming, want to come?" Jude asked as she walked out from behind the wall. Tommy thought about it for only a second before answering

"Sure, but I got to stop at my house first to drop my things off."

"You could always stay in the guest bedroom. Kwest is." Jude said as they left the dressing room and made their way to the parking garage. They made their way towards a 2007 Ferrari 599 GTB FioranoURLhttp://imageshack.usIMGhttp://img267.imageshack.us/img267/4899/mycarxj8.jpg/IMG/URL

When Tommy saw the car he was shocked, so shocked that he stopped dead in his tracks and just starred at the car. Since Jude was walking behind and was looking through her bag for her car keys, she didn't see him stop and bumped into him.

"Tommy you okay?" Jude asked as she took her keys out of her bag and unlocked the doors.

"Jude are you sure this is you car?" Tommy asked once he snapped out of his trance

"Yeah, DD got it for me as a way to cheer me up."

"But it cost like $240,000" Tommy said still shocked

"$260,000 to be exact." Jude said as they got into the car.

"So what happened to your Mustang?" Tommy asked as he looked and felt at the inside of the car.

"It's in the garage at home, I drive in once in awhile." Jude said as she pulled out of spot and out of the garage.

"Who's bringing Angelina home?" Tommy asked

"Sadie and Kwest I guest or DD." Jude said as they pulled up to a red light. Before Tommy could say anything, Jude's cell phone rang. She pulled out her Sidekick 3 and answered it.

"Hello? Yeah. Well when DD, Portia's going with him. You're bringing GiGi home? Well she could hang out with us until her bedtime. OK bye Kwest. Yeah love you too. Bye." Jude ended the call and looked at Tommy, who was looking at her

"Love you too Kwest? What the hell is that?"

"Relax OK he's like my brother." she replied with a chuckle

"But still..." he trailed off


	8. Chapter 8

As they turned into the long drive way of the mansion, Jude turned to Tommy.

"Tommy do you happen to like dogs?" Tommy looked at her curiously before answering

"Depends." Tommy said just as Jude parked her car and they got out. As Tommy was about to walk towards the door, Jude pulled him back.

"What?" he asked confused

"Depends on what?" she asked unsure

"Depends on how big they are and how nice they are, why?" Tommy asked still confused

"Just stay by me okay?" she didn't even wait for a response before she started to whistle. After about a minute of whistling and a minute of Tommy looking at her like she was crazy, a huge blue (gray) Pitbull ( with a white streak of fur running down his chest, ran out from around the house. Tommy looked like he would piss his pants when he saw the dog run right up to Jude. Jude crouched down and let the dog lick her. After a few minutes, Jude stood up and looked at Tommy, who was looking at the Pitbull. 

"Tommy are you okay?' she asked worried. The Pitbull said in front of her and looked at Tommy.

"Yeah." Tommy replied swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

"Okay well, this is Zeus and don't look so scared he's the biggest mush around." Jude said with a chuckle as she began to walk to the door. Tommy stood leaning against Jude's car, with Zeus growling at him. Jude noticed that Tommy wasn't following her and turned around. She laughed at Tommy's facial expression before speaking.

"Zeus let's go." Zeus stopped growling at Tommy and turned his head towards Jude. Jude patted her thigh and Zeus came running towards her. Tommy sighed in relief and looked up at Jude, who was laughing at him.

"It wasn't funny. I thought he was going to eat me." he said as he started walking towards her. Jude continued to laugh as she turned around and walked to the back of the house. Zeus ran in front of them. Tommy caught up to Jude. As they made their way to the back of the house, they saw Liza sitting by the pool reading a book. Zeus ran up to her and laid down next to her. Jude walked up to Liza and gently kissed her check. Liza looked up and smiled at Jude.

"Hello little one." she said as she stood up and hugged her

"Hi. Liza I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Liza this is Tom Quincy, Tommy this is Liza, she practically raised me my whole life." Tommy smiled at the older woman before stepping forward and shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Liza." Tommy said with a smile.

"You too." Liza replied. She then looked at her watch and looked up at the two

"Well it's late, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning little one. Good night Tom." She said as she walked away and into the house. Jude and Tommy sat on the two lounge chairs in front of them. Jude patted the space next to her and said,

"Zeus come on. Come on boy." Zeus looked up at her before jumping up onto the chair. He laid down in the empty space and went back to sleep. Tommy looked at him still slightly scared of Zeus before speaking,

"Jude can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure." she replied rubbing the top of Zeus' head

"When did Darius adopt you?" Jude looked at him slightly uncomfortable before responding

"When I was three making Sadie five."

"Why did he adopt you?" Tommy asked curious

"Sadie said that we were at school. My parents were on their way to pick us up, but they were late so we waited in the office. She said we were there for like an hour before the principal came and told us out parents were killed by a drunk driver. We were put into a group home and the next thing I know I'm living in this huge house." Jude said with a shrug

"I'm sorry about your parents." Tommy said with sincerity in his eyes. Jude just gave him another shrug before replying

"Don't be. I don't remember. Plus I consider Darius my dad. Liza's like my mom so I'm all set."

"Oh." Tommy said not knowing what else to say.

"Tommy remember in the year 2000 you went on tour with Boyz Attack and Darius was always on your guy's asses because you were always late?" Jude asked trying to start small talk. Tommy looked at her confused as to how she knew that.

"Yeah. He said we were too business playing with ourselves than performing. How did you know that?" Jude looked at him with a smile before answering

"Remember how Portia and a girl with blonde hair were always hanging around you guys?" one again Tommy looked at her confused

"Yeah. They were always following us around. We never really complained because Portia was Darius' sister. Jude how do you know all of this?"

"That blonde girl was Sadie Quincy. We were on tour with you guys that year. Sadie was always going on about how you guys were getting in trouble." Jude said leaning back against the chair. Tommy looked at her shocked before speaking,

"We? As in you were on tour with us? How? I mean you were never around."

"I was always on the tour bus that Darius rode on. Darius hired someone to watch me, Sadie and Portia never mentioned me, and known of the band knew about me, so Darius didn't say anything." Jude replied with another shrug. Tommy looked at her with sympathy.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Jude I'm sorry about the way I left. When I went to the restaurant I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't know if you knew about Angelina so I thought that if I hurt you, then you wouldn't miss me so much." Tommy said as he grabbed her hands. Jude looked at him and smiled

"Tommy, I'm not mad at you okay? Yeah it hurt when you left, the way you left, but you brought my sister. I got to see her once a year since I was eleven. I get her full time now. That's probably the best thing you could have ever done." as she finished, she gently kissed his cheek. As Tommy was about to say something, they heard cars pull into the drive way.

They looked at each other before getting up and making their way to the front of the house. Zeus got up and followed them, staying next to Jude. When they got to the front of the house, they saw Kwest, Sadie, and Angelina coming out of Kwest's truck, and SME and Jamie coming out of Kyle's car. Speid started walking towards Jude, but was stopped when Zeus stepped in front of her and started growling and showing his teeth. Everyone stopped and stared at Speid. Jude continued walking past Zeus and grabbed Speid's hand. They turned around and started making their way back to the cars, before Jude called over her should,

"Zeus go to your room." Zeus looked at her before turning around and running into the house. Speid sigh a sigh of relief before going back to Kyle's car. Jude walked up to Angelina and crouched down in front of her so that her back was towards her. Angelina climbed on her back before Jude stood up straight. She walked forward towards the house. She called over her shoulder as she reached the door,

"Movies. My room. Speid, Wally, Kyle, bring the snacks."


	9. Chapter 9

As they walked through the mansion, the SME boys looked around in awe.

"It's so...fancy looking." Speid said as Wally and Kyle nodded, agreeing with him. Kwest, Tommy, and Sadie looked at him with a weird expression.

"What do you mean normal?" Sadie asked

"I mean, I was never allowed in here. Jude and I were never really friends when we were little. You should know that." Speid replied

"Yeah Sadie, I mean, you did shove his face into the sand in the sandbox at the playground when we were younger." Kyle said making everyone laugh.

"Hey you guys want anything?" Sadie asked going into the kitchen. She opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a box of popcorn. She put one of the bags of popcorn into the microwave and started it. She proceeded to take out a bowl and cans of soda. The SME boys sat at the island stools along with Kwest and Tommy. Wally noticed a door by the back door.

"Hey Sadie what's that door lead to?" Wally asked pointing to the door. Sadie looked at the door then at Wally.

"It leads to the basement which Darius turned into a game room and then there's a staircase leading to the upstairs." as she finished the microwave started to beep. Sadie took the popcorn out and poured it into the bowl.

"Tommy can you press that button right there?" she asked as she pointed to a red button next to a set of different colored buttons. Tommy pressed the button and they heard talking. Everyone noticed it as Jude and Angelina. They figured out it was a intercom. Sadie started talking as she walked around the kitchen opening cabinets and draws,

"Hey Jude?" she said loud into the intercom. Jude and Angelina stopped talking and Jude answered

"What?"

"What are we watching?" Sadie asked as she opened the freezer and pulled out a gallon of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"I was hoping we could watch Running Scared." Jude replied

"Isn't GiGi going to be with us?" Sadie asked taking out a bowl and spoon.

"No. I'm putting her to bed now." Jude answered.

"Fine. You need anything before the guys and I head up there?"

"No. Oh wait can you get me ice cream?" Jude asked. Sadie laughed

" I already got it."

"Thanks. Let me go put GiGi to bed and I'll meet you guys in my room." before Sadie could answer, Jude turned the intercom off.

"Guys lets go." Sadie said as she grabbed the snacks and sodas. They turned to the door that Wally asked about earlier. Sadie opened the door, but stopped. She then opened the back door and called out,

"Zeus lets go!" before the guys, especially Speid, could protest, Zeus came running into the house and through the door and up the stairs. Sadie and the guys followed him up the stairs. As they reached the landing, they saw Jude coming out of a room that hand a sign reading 'Angelina'. Jude noticed them and motioned for them to follow her. As they followed Jude, they stopped in front of a door, that was written all over. As the group, besides Sadie, looked closer at the door, they found their names.

"Jude what's with the door?" Kyle asked pointing to her door.

"It's the story of my life." Jude answered opening the door and walking inside. As the group followed her inside, they looked around(everyone besides Sadie). There were posters all on one wall and was filled with pictures from top to bottom, one wall wasn't even a wall it was shelves filled with CDs and records. The third wall had her dresser and her entertainment system. The last wall had Jude's king size bed up against it, her two night-stands, on night-stand hand her see-through phone and the other had a lamp and tissue box. The ceiling had glow-in-the-dark stars and planets. There were bean bag chairs around the room. Speid saw a basketball bean bag chair, he ran and landed in the chair. There was a door that lead to her walk in closet and another door that lead to her studio.

"Speid don't run next time." Jude said sitting on her bed.

"Uh Jude?" Tommy asked

"Yeah?"

"Where's your tv?" Jude looked at him before pressing a button on one of the night-stands. She then pointed up. As Tommy looked up, he saw parts of the ceiling opening up and a flat screen tv slid down slowly.

"The movies are over there." Jude said as she pointed to her entertainment system. Jude opened up a drawer of her night-stand and pulled out her laptop. She set it down in front of her and placed it in front of her. She opened it up and started typing.

"Sadie, DD said we don't need to go into work tomorrow." Jude said as she continued typing. Sadie looked at Jude before jumping on her bed and laying on her stomach. She looked at Jude's screen and spoke,

"Tell him that someone needs to get the rest of Angelina's stuff." Jude typed in what Sadie said and waited for a reply.

"He said that we should get it tomorrow and that's why we don't need to work tomorrow."

"Can we watch the movie already?" Wally asked sitting on the bed next to Jude.

"Yeah hold on." Jude said before closing her laptop.

**sorry it's not the greatest post but I have a stomach virus so I feel like I've been run over by a mac truck and then the driver backed up**


	10. Chapter 10

Wally, Spied, and Kyle were sitting on bean bag chairs. Jude, Tommy, Sadie, and Kwest were on Jude's bed. They had finished the movie and were just hanging out. Tommy and Jude were whispering to each other, Kwest and Sadie were talking, occasionally looking at Jude and Tommy. The SME boys were wrestling around. Jude turned to the SME boys,

"Guys knock it off, you're going to wake up Angelina." before any of the boys could respond someone spoke from the doorway.

"Too late." Everyone turned to see Angelina half asleep. Jude got up and walked over to her. She picked her up and brought her back to her bed. She laid her down before getting back on the bed.

"Sorry Angelina." the SME boys said at the same time. Angelina crawled under Jude's comforter and went back to sleep.

"Now what do we do?" Kwest whispered to Jude.

"Lets go in the Jacuzzi " Jude answered not really to him but more to herself.

"Jude's it's what, past midnight and you want to go in the Jacuzzi." Sadie said.

"No lets go in the Jacuzzi." Tommy said. agreeing with Jude.

"Fine. Spied, Wally, Kyle, go change in the guest room. Kwest come with me." Sadie said getting off of the bed and pulling Kwest with her. Spied, Wally, and Kyle followed them out of the room leaving Tommy and Jude alone. Jude got up and walked to her closet and got out her bathing suit.

"Tommy you could change in here. I'll use my bathroom."

"Okay." Jude walked back in her closet and through the door that was in the far end of the closet. That happened the lead to her bathroom. Once Tommy heard the door close, he started getting undressed. As Tommy finished changing, he heard the door open and saw Jude walk out in a black bikini that had small stars covering it.

"Lets go Quincy." she said as she grabbed Tommy's and pulled him with her. As they closed the door behind them they walked down the stairs. Jude made sure she was quiet when she opened the back door. As they made their way towards the Jacuzzi, they notice that the rest of the group was already there.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Spied asked once Jude got in the Jacuzzi. Tommy copied her actions.

"Tommy doesn't know left from right." Jude replied with a chuckle.

"It's not his fault this place is huge." Kwest said with a chuckle as he pulled Sadie closer to him.

"So Jude, are you going to go with us?" Kyle asked. Tommy looked at Jude and Kyle confused. Everyone looked at Jude waiting for her to respond.

"I haven't decided yet." Jude replied resting her head on the edge of the Jacuzzi.

"What do you mean you haven't decided yet?" Kwest asked shocked

"I mean, I don't know if I want to go."

"Go where?" Tommy asked confused

"Darius asked us if we wanted to go to this water park/amusement park for Jude's birthday. He said that if we said yes, we would go and he'll throw a party. Jude just hasn't decided if she wants the whole park thing." Wally answered

"Why don't you want to go?" Tommy asked Jude as he moved to sit next to her. Jude opened her eyes and looked at them

"Because there's a catch to this whole thing..." before Jude could finish Sadie threw her hands in the air

"Here we go again with this 'there's a catch' crap. Jude maybe he just wants you to have a good time." Sadie said looking at Jude. Jude leaned up and turned to look at Sadie

"Sadie, just think. When he sent Tommy to GiGi, he knew I would freak because I didn't know, but why would he bye me a car that's worth over a quarter million dollars. Now he's offering this huge party. I'm telling you there's a catch."

I know it's not much, but I'm still sick and since I didn't go to school today, I'm going to try and update all my fics.


	11. Chapter 11

Before Sadie or anyone else could say anything, Jude Sidekick rang. Jude reached over the side of the Jacuzzi and grabbed it. She looked at the screen and looked up at Sadie with wide eyes.

"Who is it?" Sadie asked. Everyone looked on confused while Jude looked back down to the phone.

"It's Scott." was all Jude said before getting out of the Jacuzzi and walking into the house. When Spied heard 'Scott' he groaned and threw his head back. Sadie gave him a sad smile before continuing to rest. Tommy, Kwest, and the rest of SME, looked at Sadie and Spied still confused.

"Who's Scott?" Tommy asked confused and yet still jealous.

"Some damn pretty boy Jude dated when she was younger. We went to school with him. Jude and him decided to 'see other people' when he went off to college. If you ask me, I think he's just calling for a piece of ass." Spied said with disgust, using air quotes when he said certain parts.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean Scott Peterson? Scottie Scosh? Used to be most popular kid at Carson Hill before going off to college?" Kyle asked causing Wally's light bulb to go off and causing Spied to groan again.

"Yeah I mean-" Spied started before Wally cut him off

"You mean the one that basically killed you over the phone when he found out you hooked up with Jude?" Wally asked with a smirk. Everyone's eyes widen at the last statement

"You hooked up with my sister?!" Sadie screamed.

"We didn't hook up okay? He meant when we started dating." Spied said.

"So what's so bad about this guy?" Kwest asked trying to find out more.

"This guy, changed Jude. She hardly ever spoke to us. She would sneak out to see him, he uses his 'daddy's' money, plus there was that time..." Sadie said trailing off

"What time?" Tommy asked finally opening up his mouth

"D caught him sneaking out of Jude's room at three in the morning. Lets just say, that if you were Darius and find a 16 year old boy walking out of your 13 year old daughter's room, you would react the same way." Sadie said. Tommy's eyes went wide

"You mean this guy slept with her? While Darius was here?"

"Possibly. Jude never answered me when I asked." Sadie said leaning more into Kwest

"What exactly did Darius do?" Kyle asked interested to hear

"You don't want to know." Sadie said with a dreamy look on her face

"You're remembering it aren't you?" Kwest asked with an amused look on his face as he looked at her.

"You guys should have seen Scottie's face. It was priceless." Sadie said as she started laughing. Everyone leaned in a little closer

"Well what was so priceless about it?" Wally asked

"You know how Darius has that gym downstairs right?" The guys all nodded

" Well D came up with this plan. When Scott first saw D standing at the bottom of the stair case, I thought he was going to piss himself, but he didn't. Darius brought him down to his gym and they started working out. Darius then asked him if Jude and him slept together. Scottie was too scared to answer so just sat there. I swear I was I in my room laughing my ass off.' Sadie said laughing at the memory.

"How do you know all this?" Spied asked

"Darius putt cameras in every part of the house except for the bedrooms and bathrooms. So anyway, Darius kept asking him questions about what he sees in the future for him and Jude. Scott started stuttering and sweating. He obviously couldn't take it anymore and ran out the house. Shay was in town at the time and since Jude and him are close, he beat the hell out of him. He would come into town every few months to see Jude after her went to college in Europe. In fact he was here while she was with Spied. I remember coming home one day and he was coming out of her room in nothing but boxers." Sadie said laughing. SME looked at each other before laughing, everyone but Spied. Kwest and Tommy chuckled. Before anyone could get anything out, Jude walked back into view and they immediately stopped. She looked at them weird before getting back into the Jacuzzi.

"What did Scottie Scosh want?" Kyle asked trying to suppress a laugh. Jude looked at him weird.

"He's catching a plane from Rome and is flying out here." before anyone could say anything, Spied stepped in

"Did you sleep with him while we were dating?" he blurted out. Everyone turned towards him and looked like they were going to kill him.

"Excuse me?" Jude asked not sure if she heard him correctly.

"I asked if you slept with him while we were dating?" Spied asked coldly. Everyone looked between them, waiting to hear the responses.

"Why?" Jude asked

"Because he did come into town. He was here until after we broke up. I just thought I'd ask." Spied said with a shrug.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no I didn't sleep with him. So you could stop calling me a slut." Jude said looking extremely hurt. She started getting out of the Jacuzzi.

"Jude get back in here." Sadie said sitting up and trying to grab a hold of Jude's arm. Jude turned around and looked at Sadie with hate.

"You told them didn't you?" Jude asked slowly, every word growing with hate.

"Yeah, but-"

"Go to hell." Jude said causing everyone to gasp. She turned around a walked back into the house. As she walked into her room she picked up a sleeping Angelina and brought her back to her own room. She placed her in her bed before walking back to her own room and changing. She saw Tommy's clothes on her bed and picked them up and put them on the chair at her desk.

As she was about to climb into bed, Tommy burst through the door. Still wet and out of breathe.

" You okay, girl?" he asked softly. Jude turned towards him and smiled softly.

"Yeah. Just tired." Tommy looked at her and gently brushed at strand of hair out of her face.

"I'll let you get some sleep." he said softly and pulled his hand away. He smiled at her before going to walk away. Jude grabbed his, stopping him from leaving. He turned to her confused; she just smiled at him.

"Stay with me til I fall asleep. Please." Jude pleaded softly. Tommy nodded and lead her to her king size bed. They laid down and Tommy pulled Jude to him so that her head was on his chest. He gently ran his fingers in her hair. Jude smiled and buried her face deeper into his chest. After a few minutes, Tommy looked down at Jude and notice she had drifted off into s peaceful slumber.

* * *

When Tommy woke up the next morning, he wasn't in the guest bedroom. He looked around the room and it all finally registered. He looked to the spot next to him and it was empty. He could faintly hear music somewhere in the room. When he looked around he notice that one of the doors in the room were slightly opened. He got out of the bed and walked to the door. The music got louder as he opened the door. As he walked through the door, there was a small staircase leading to an upper level. He closed the door before walking up the stairs. As he reached the top landing, he saw Jude sitting in front of a soundboard, with a pair a headphones around her neck. There were instruments neatly place in certain places of the room, there was a sound-booth on the other side of the soundboard and there were microphones in the sound-booth. The small studio consisted of the finest equipment. Tommy was amazed at the sound coming out of the speakers. 

"You did that?" he asked causing Jude to jump out of her seat and almost fall on the floor. Tommy made his way towards her to make sure she was okay when she turned to face him, and glared at him. She sat back on her chair and continued turning knobs on the board. Without looking at she spoke,

"You're not supposed to be in here." Tommy stayed where he was and looked at her.

"Sorry. I heard music and wanted to see what it was. It's by the way." he said with shrug

"Thanks." Jude replied still not looking up.

"What are you doing up so early?" Tommy asked looking at a small clock on the side table next to him. It read, "5:30".

"Just got in." Jude said turning to the laptop behind her. Tommy looked at her confused. He took a seat next to her.

"What do you mean you just got in? You were sleeping."

"I left after you fell asleep." Jude said before turning back to the soundboard.

"Where did you go?" Tommy asked grabbing an extra set of headphones.

"Out." Jude replied plainly. Tommy got the hint and dropped it. He put the headphones on and listened to what she was working on. After a few minutes he took off the headphones and turned to Jude.

"I like it. It's really good." Jude quickly glanced at him

"Thanks." before Tommy could say anything, the intercom on the wall went off and someone started talking.

"Jude breakfast." Sadie said. Jude looked up and into the glass in front of and rolled her eyes.

"Not hungry." she replied coldly.

"You need to eat." Sadie said. Tommy looked at Jude and she sighed.

"Fine." Jude said before grabbing Tommy's hand and leaving the room. As they walked through her room and down the stairs. They ended up in the kitchen where they saw the SME boys who were still half a sleep, Kwest, Sadie, Liza, and Zeus. Jude sat on the floor next to Zeus and he laid his head on her lap.

"Get off the floor Little One." Liza said placing plates of food in front of everyone.

"I'm staying down here with my muscle man." Jude said as she rubbed the back

"Fine." Liza said as she handed Jude her plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. Jude took it from her and placed it on the floor in front of her. Zeus sniffed the air and his ears immediately perked up. He looked at Jude then down at her plate, then at her again.

"Stop hounding Zeus." Sadie said causing Zeus' ears to go back and he started to whine.

"Sadie shut it. He's my dog and dad doesn't mind." Jude said taking a piece of bacon off of her plate and giving it to him.

"Sorry about last night, well this morning, Harrison." Spied said as Wally and Kyle nodded.

"Don't worry about it. You knew Scott and I had history, you had every right to ask me." Jude said with a shrug eating a piece of bacon. Zeus whined causing Jude to give him another piece of bacon.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like I was calling you a slut." Spied said. Jude looked at him and smiled. Liza looked at Spied with hate when she realized something.

"Are we talking about that boy you used to date? Scott Peterson?" she asked turning towards Jude.

"Yeah."

"I never liked him you know." Liza stated.

"We know." Liza and Sadie said at the same time.

"He turned you against everybody. si usted me pregunta, él es el hijo del diablo (if you ask me, he's the son of the devil)." Liza said her last sentence causing Jude and Sadie to laugh. Everyone else looked confuse.

"él dijo que usted lo recordó su madre."Jude said receiving a glare from Liza.

"Can you people talk English please." Kwest asked. Jude looked at him before taking another bite of food.

"Where's Angelina?" Jude asked. giving Zeus a piece of sausage.

"She could have gone back to sleep. When I went to go wake her up, she went back to sleep talking to me." Wally said eating his food.

"I'll go get her." Jude said getting up.

"Zeus don't eat my food." she shouted over her shoulder. She must have been gone for no more than five minutes when she came down the stairs carrying a sleeping Angelina in her arms. She was whispering to her when she walked into the kitchen. She walked over to the island and sat her down on one of the stools. Angelina let go of Jude and leaned on the person next to her, which happened to be Tommy.

"Hey GiGi." He said softly as he kissed her hair.

"Hey TomTom." she said softly.

"You tired?" he asked on already knowing the answer. Jude looked on amazed at how well they interacted with each other.

"Yeah."

"Come here." Tommy said pulling her onto his lap. She snuggled into his chest and went back to sleep.

"Well there goes her breakfast." Spied said taking what was Angelina's plate and placing it in front of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I thought of this while I was sleeping, crazy I know, but listen. Jude's going to be going to a prep school instead of Carson Hill. I know you're probably wondering 'If she goes to prep school then how does she know SME and Jamie and Scottie for that matter?' Well, she knows them because before winning Instant Star, she went to Carson Hill making her 14 when she went there and 15 when she transferred to the prep school. Trust me, I know where I'm taking this so don't worry.**

After breakfast, Jude had gone upstairs to change. When she game back downstairs, she was in sweat pants that were rolled down at the waist, a black tank top that rode up because it was too tight and a pair of black and white nikes. She also had a chain dog leash around her neck. She came into the kitchen whistling causing Zeus to look at her. Once he saw the leash he got up and started barking and whining. Everyone turned to look at Jude and they all noticed something.

"Little one, does your father know that you got your belly button pierced?" Liza asked looking at the star belly ring.

"Nope, just like he doesn't know about the tattoos I have." Jude said opening the refrigerator and looking inside. Liza shook her head and started to put the load the dishes into the dishwasher.

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Jude asked nervously looking at her. Liza looked up at Jude and smiled

"Of course not..." she said not finishing

"Thank you." Jude responded not noticing that Liza didn't finish. She pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and closed the door.

"...but you are." Liza said finishing her sentence. Jude dropped her bottle of water causing the group to start laughing.

"What do you mean I have to tell him? I've kept it a secret long enough without him noticing, what's it going to hurt that he doesn't know any longer?" Jude said picking up her water bottle and sat on the seat that Angelina was on.

"I never said you had to tell him right away, just make sure you tell him. Now I have to go do the laundry. Make sure you take Zeus out." Liza said closing the dishwasher and walking towards Tommy. She took Angelina and walked away.

"I was just about to do that." Jude shouted after her. Jude took the leash from around her next and attached it to Zeus' chain collar. She then turned to the group,

"You guys want to come?"

"Where you going to take him?" Sadie asked

"By the bicycle path that's in the center of the woods." Jude said gesturing with her hands.

"Fine. Guy's lets go." Sadie said getting off the stool and walking towards Jude. Everyone followed her and went outside. As Jude continued to walk with Zeus at her side, she walked into the garage. There was Jude's mustang, her Ferrari, Sadie's green beetle, her black beetle, Shay's Escalade, and Darius's Mercedes Benz. Jude walked over to Shay's Escalade and opened the back. Zeus jumped in and she closed the door.

"Uh Jude? Does Shay know you're driving his truck and putting Zeus in it?" Sadie asked watching Jude get in the truck. Jude looked at Sadie and rolled her eyes.

"What Shay doesn't know won't hurt him. Now get in." Everyone listened to her and climbed in the truck. As she put it in drive she pressed the button on her remote key chain to open the garage door. As the door opened, Jude drove out of the garage.

After a few minutes of driving, they pulled up next to the entrance of the bicycle bath. The path ran through the center of the woods making it really hard for it to look into. Everyone got out and as Jude made her to the back of the truck. She opened the door and let Zeus out. Zeus ran around the group with the leash still attached. Jude whistled causing him to run over to her. Jude bend down and took off his leash. She hung the leash around her neck and started walking towards the inside of the woods. Sadie looked at Zeus then at Jude before asking,

"Jude, shouldn't you keep him on the leash since people are going to be here?"

"No one ever comes here Sadie. It's totally deserted. Especially since what happened a few years back." Jude answered following Zeus, who already ran into the woods.

"What happened a few years back?" Tommy asked following her, leaving the rest of the group behind. They walked side by side as Jude continued.

"I think I was 15 when it happened. I had just entered into the competition and Sadie and I went rollerblading. We had gone our separate ways. After about twenty minutes I heard Sadie scream so I went to go find her. When I find her, she standing over a body. I little girl that we would babysit. He name was Christina. After we told the cops what happened, Christina's family moved. No one has been in this bicycle path since."Tommy looked at Jude and grabbed her hand to stop her from walking. Jude turned to him and looked into his eyes. Tommy held her hand with both of his. He looked into her eyes and spoke,

"Sorry you had to go through that." Jude smiled up at him and opened her mouth to reply. She was cut off by Sadie running up to them. Tommy dropped her hand and they turned to Sadie,

"Jude you got school today. Let's get out of here so you can get out of here." Sadie said causing Jude to roll her eyes and groan.

"Sadie I don't want to go." Jude whined

"Jude just because it's June and you only have like three weeks left before you graduate, doesn't mean you could skip school for no reason." Sadie grabbed Jude's arm and started pulling her away from Tommy.

"Zeus lets go!" Jude shouted loud enough for it to reach a far distance. Within seconds Zeus came running towards her panting. Jude got out of Sadie's grasp and ran toward the Escalade calling Zeus to follow her. Everyone got into the truck as Jude let Zeus into the back. She closed the door and walked to the driver's side. She got in and drove away.

* * *

As the day went by, things were back to normal The SME boys all went to school, Kwest, and Tommy went to G-Major after coming back from the walk. By the time SME got to school it was 7:30 in the morning. Sadie stayed home until Angelina's stuff came. She put it away and then went out to meet Kwest. It was now 3:30 and Jude was walking through the doors of G-Major wearing her school uniform. She was wearing a red ladies polo shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned. The shirt had her school logo imprinted over her right breast. She had a plaid skirt that hap a chain attached to two of the loops on the waist. She had black knee high socks and black flat shoes on. Her backpack was hanging off her right shoulder. Her hair was in pigtail french braids. She hand on her hoop name earrings. She made her way towards Studio A. She said hi to interns that she knew and secretaries that she grew up knowing. As she reached the studio, she saw Tommy turning knobs on the soundboard. She slid the door opened and leaned against the door frame. Tommy sensed someone was watching him and turned to the door. He saw Jude leaning against the door frame smiling at him. His breath hitched in the back of his throat. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; after not seeing in six months and then to see her in her uniform was like heaven for him. Especially since it was the first time he had ever seen her in her uniform. Tommy shook his head to wash away his dirty thoughts and smiled at her.

"Hey Harrison. How was school?" Tommy asked trying to act casual. Jude shrugged her shoulders and started walking towards him.

"Normal. Had a chem test and gymnastics practice during my lunch period."

"So you didn't eat?" Tommy asked concerned as he watched her sit in the seat next to him. Jude shook her head and placed her backpack on the floor. Tommy leaned forward and grabbed her hands, pulling her up.

"Then lets get you something to eat."


	13. Chapter 13

After getting something to eat, Jude and Tommy had gone back to the studio to record. At around 7:30 Jude and Sadie went home. When there, Jude ran straight to her room to get her homework over with. Kwest, Tommy, and SME had come over at nine. Sadie had told them to stay away from Jude so she could finish her paper. It was now 10:00 and Jude was in her plaid pajama pants and her white tank top. She was sitting at her desk in her room, trying to write a paper for school. She was playing with her glasses that were on her face. She kept pushing them back and then pulling them down, hoping it would give her some sort of inspiration. She heard the front door close downstairs and she looked up from her paper. She heard voices and immediately knew who it was. She smiled and ran downstairs. As she reached the landing, she saw someone she hadn't been expecting. She ran to the person and threw her arms around the person's neck.

"Shay, what are you doing here?" Jude asked as she pulled away from him. Shay looked at Jude with a smile.

"You complain when I'm never around and you complain when I finally come around. What don't you complain about Shortie?" Shay asked causing Sadie to laugh. The group walked back into the living room. Shay said hi to Tommy, Kwest, and SME before sitting down next to Jude. Jude turned her body towards Shay so that she was facing him.

"You know what I mean. I thought you were in the U.N. for a concert."

"I was, but I have a two week break before my next concert, so I decided to com visit you." Sadie cleared her throat causing Shay to look at her,

"Well not only you. I wanted to come see my little cousin, too." Shay said teasing Sadie. Sadie took a throw-pillow and threw it at him. Shay caught it laughing before continuing,

"Okay, I wanted to see Aunt Portia too." Everyone laughed as Sadie gasped in mock hurt. She then realized something and turned to Jude.

"Don't you have a paper to write?" Jude groaned and threw her head into Shay's lap.

"I don't want to write it, Sadie. I mean, I didn't even do anything." Jude whined. Shay laughed and moved the hair out of her face.

"What did you do this tie, Shortie?" Shay asked

"I was in Global History and you know my teacher is a total jackass. There was a note being passed around the class, right?" Shay nodded and she continued

"Well, the note finally got to me and when I opened it, it was a drawing of the teacher, Mr OFlanagan, banging the English teacher. Mr. OFlanagan had just passed by me and saw the note. He thought I did it and now I have to write a 500 word essay on 'respect and why we should treat others the way we would want to be treated." Jude finished using air quotes and in her squeaky voice. Shay and everyone else laughed.

"Wait, why didn't you just say it wasn't you?" Kwest asked once he stopped laughing.

"You don't rat out your friends. You of all people should know that." Jude said making eye gestures towards Tommy. There was an uncomfortable silence that was soon interrupted when Shay spoke,

"Not the way I thought I'd spend my first night, but I'll write the paper for you." Jude looked at him shocked

"You serious? You'll help me?" Shay nodded his head and smiled at her

"God, I love you!" Jude shouted as she threw her arms around his neck.

* * *

It was around 2:30 when Jude woke up. She was in her room and in her bed. As she got up and made her way to her desk, she saw that all her books were still opened, but the paper she was writing on wasn't there. She smiled to herself before walking out of the room and into Shay's room (a guest room). When she walked in she saw Shay sleeping with the covers half off of him. His head was turned towards the window and one arm laid across his stomach. He had no shirt on and Jude could see goose bumps. On the night-stand next to his bed was the essay. There was a note placed on top of it with Jude's name on it. She picked it up and opened it. 

_It was fun writing Shortie, but you so owe me._

_-Shay Shay_

Jude laughed to herself before placing a gentle kiss on Shay's cheek. She moved the covers up more and grabbed the essay before leaving the room.

As she made her way to go downstairs, she noticed a light on in one of the guest rooms. She was curious and made her way towards the room. When she opened the door, she saw the tv on and Tommy sleeping on the bed. She smiled to herself and made her way to turn off the tv. She went to grab the remote that was next to Tommy, when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and saw Tommy smiling a lazy smile.

"Hey." he whispered

"Hey sleepy head. What are you doing here?" Jude asked sitting down next to him. Tommy pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"I was sleeping" he answered with a smirk. Jude rolled her eyes and laughed

"You know what I mean, Quincy."

"We were hanging out downstairs. It got late so we crashed here." he said with a shrug. Jude was about to say something when they heard music. It sounded far away. Tommy and Jude looked around the room confused.

"What is that?" Tommy asked. Realization heat Jude and she ran to her room. She came into Tommy's room seconds later, with her Sidekick in her hands. She was typing something in when she sat back down on the bed.

"Who was it?" Tommy asked. Jude briefly glanced up at him before turning back to typing.

"No one important." Jude said not looking up at him. She was about to slide the screen closed when she received another reply.

_Be there in ten. Love you_

Jude smiled before sliding the screen down. She turned to Tommy and smiled.

"I'll let you get back to sleep, Quincy." Tommy nodded and watched Jude walk to the door.

"Good night Jude" he said to her

"Good night Quincy." Jude closed the door and crept to her room and quietly got dressed. She grabbed the keys to her Ferrari and made her way downstairs. She quietly opened the front door when there was growling from behind her. She turned and saw Zeus growling. She smiled knowing that he didn't know it was her. She put her finger to her lips.

"Zeus it's me. Be quiet and go to sleep." Jude whispered. Zeus calmed down and went back to his doggy bed. Jude left the house and got into her car. She drove to the rehearsal space and saw someone leaning against a red 2007 Corvette Z06. As Jude parked her car next to the Corvette, the person walked over to her and leaned in the window. The person was a male wearing a black leather jacket, designer jeans, and brown cowboy boots. He had raven colored hair and was about five inches taller than her ( h t t p// w ww.the cine masource.c om/ m oviesd b/im ages/J esseMetc alfe 20-2 001 20-20 John TuckerM ustDie .j pg. take out the spaces)

"Hey Harrison." he whispered with a smile. Jude smiled at him and answered

"Hey Scottie."


	14. Chapter 14

**I know in the show, her birthday is a few weeks after Tommy gets back, and in this fic I've only posted about two days, and Tommy and Jude don't become Jommy until like two months after he's been back, but I decided to make it earlier, way earlier. **

As Jude opened the front door she made sure she was quiet. She snuck into the living room and was about to go up the steps when she heard a voice behind,

"Where were you? Especially dressed like that?" Jude was in a navy blue mini skirt that ended mid thigh (htt p://www .aberc rombi /onlinest ore/ html/z oom 2.html?alphaList1:2:3: 4 :&attrTemplateh&p rnbr152 60&c olors4&zoom1&co lorNameN avy:Gr ey:W hite:O atmea l:&cur rent 1). She had a blue Charlotte polo shirt ( http ://ww w.a bercro mbie.c om/anf /onlines tore/htm l/zoo m2.html?alpha List1:2:3: 4:5:6:7:8:9:10:11:12:13:14:1 5:16:17:18:&attr Templat eh&prnbr14623&colors18&zoom1&colorNam eNavy:Royal20Blu e:Blue:L ight20B lue:L ight20Turquoise:T eal:Dark 20Green:G reen:Dark 20Grey:Grey:Whit e:Yellow: Orange:Light 20Pink:Pink:Red:Bu r gundy:Brown:¤t3;) and blue flip flops that had little heels. When she turned around she saw Sadie standing in front of the couch. Kwest, SME, Jamie, and Tommy were all there and were looking at her. It was 5:30 on a Saturday morning meaning Liza had a day off and it was still too early for Angelina to wake up.

"Sadie, what are you doing up?" Jude asked trying to act normal. She walked towards the living room, but stopped at the doorframe.

"What am I doing up? What the hell are you doing up?" Sadie asked getting angry. Jude rolled her eyes and turned around to walk upstairs. Then it hit Sadie. The whole attitude change, the outfit.

"Scott's back in town isn't he?" Sadie asked causing Jude to stop in her tracks. Spied groaned and threw his head back.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" he asked the ceiling. Jude turned back around looked at her. She put her hands of the top of the doorframe causing her shirt to rise.

"Why do you care?" she asked Sadie.

"Because, you change whenever he's around. You become a total bitch, you ignore your friends, and you dress like that." she said pointing to Jude's outfit. Jude rolled her eyes and lifted herself up, hanging onto the top of the doorframe.

"It doesn't matter. He has a girlfriend." she said pulling herself up again.

"That never stopped him before." Sadie said crossing her arms.

"Sadie just leave her alone. She obviously didn't do anything." Tommy said. Jude stopped doing pull-ups and looked at him. She smiled and answered,

"See, even he knows I didn't do anything." Sadie looked at her not completely believing her before asking her,

"Where did you meet him and what did you do?"

"We went to the rehearsal space and we just talked. I was only gone for like two hours. You could even ask Tommy. I was in his room talking to him before Scottie called me. I left right after." Sadie looked at Tommy and he nodded. She looked back at Jude and nodded, finally satisfied.

"Fine, but once dad finds out about this..."

"He's not going to find out." Jude said looking at her and the rest of the group. They all nodded knowing not to tell.

"I'm going back to bed." Sadie said heading upstairs.

"Me too" Spied said. Kyle and Wally nodded and the three of them followed her upstairs.

"I guess we should be heading back to bed." Kwest said. Jamie nodded and followed him upstairs. Tommy and Jude watched them walk upstairs. Jude walked over the couch and sat down next to Tommy. They was an awkward silence and they both hated it. Jude looked at Tommy and saw that he wasn't looking at her.

"Thanks for helping me out back there." Jude said. Tommy looked up at her and smiled.

"No problem, Harrison. Didn't see the point of you getting in trouble." he said with a shrug. Jude moved over so that she was sitting next to him. She leaned over a kissed his cheek. When she pulled away, she smiled at him. He was about to say something when a half asleep Shay came down the stairs.

"Out of all the times we've been on tour, I still can't believe Darius has us use to waking up so early." he grumbled and head for the kitchen. Jude and Tommy laughed. Jude leaned back against the couch. She stretched throwing her arms over her head. Her shirt rose causing Tommy to look at her belly ring.

"Shay?" Jude whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" he asked from the kitchen

"Can you get me ice-cream, please?" Jude asked as she leaned over and grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the plasma flat screen tv.

"Sure. You want anything Quincy?" Shay asked. They could hear the refrigerator close and cabinets opening.

"No thanks man." Tommy answered. Shay came in the living room with a bowl of ice-cream that had hot fudge, whip cream, and a cherry on the top. There was also a spoon sticking out. He handed it to Jude. He was about to walk away when Jude grabbed his hand.

"What do you want this time Shortie?" he asked still half asleep.

"Can I get a hug?" Jude asked. Shay rolled his eyes and leaned down and hugged her.

"Thanks. Love you." Jude whispered to him.

"Love you too." Shay pulled away and headed towards the stairs. As he reached the first step he turned around.

"Oh and Shortie?" Jude and Tommy turned to him

"Yeah?" Jude asked

"Don't let me find out that you've been hanging out with Scottie." before Jude could say anything, Shay walked up the stairs. Jude turned her attention back to her ice cream. She picked up the spoon and started eating.

"Tommy?" Jude asked as she swallowed.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked not turning towards her.

"Do you want to eat my cherry?" Tommy's head whipped towards her. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly opened.

"What?!" he shouted. Jude finally realized the way that sound and blushed. She took the cherry and held it up.

"I meant this cherry." Tommy looked down and blushed. He looked back up and nodded. He reached over to take it, but Jude reached over and feed it to him. She took the stem and place it back in the bowl. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Jude?" Tommy asked once she pulled away.

"Yeah?" Jude asked leaning back. She placed the bowl on the coffee table. She leaned her elbow on the back of the couch and laid her head on her hand. She looked at Tommy and smiled. He seemed nervous and she though it was cute.

"Your birthday's in a couple of weeks and I want to tell you something." Tommy rubbed his hands along his plaid pajama bottoms. Jude laughed and grabbed his hands to stop him from moving them. Tommy looked down at their hands and smiled. He wanted this. He wanted them.

"I know I've hurt you in the past, and I'm not proud of that, but when I'm with you, I almost believe that I could be the man I should be." Tommy whispered softly as he looked in her eyes.

"Tommy why are you telling me this?" Jude asked softly. Tommy smiled as he reached up and caressed her cheek.

"I want to be with you." he said softly as he leaned in. Jude looked in his eyes and noticed that they glassed over. She slowly started to lean in. Soon their lips connected and they could feel the chemistry. Tommy pulled Jude closer to him, the kiss intensifying. Jude sat sideways on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tommy had his arms around her waist when she pulled away. Tommy tried to catch his breath and rested his forehead against Jude's.

"You don't know how many times I thought about asking you to just...leave with me, but there are things that you don't know about me." he whispered once he caught his breath. Jude looked at him and smiled.

"I know I love you."

* * *

When everyone was finally up, it was about 11:30. Kwest, SME, Jamie, Sadie, Liza, and Angelina were all downstairs in the kitchen. Tommy and Jude still hadn't come down yet. They could hear laughing from upstairs and Angelina had been begging Sadie to go upstair to Jude's room to play with her. 

"Please can I go upstairs to play?" Angelina begged once again. Sadie was growing frustrated and finally said yes. Angelina jumped off the stool and ran up the stairs. Zeus, who was in the kitchen, ran after her. As Angelina got closer to Jude's door, the laugher grew louder. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Zeus sat next to her and waited. When there was no answer, Angelina knocked again. This time the laughter stopped,

"Come in!" Angelina heard. She got on her tippy toes and turned the door knob. As she walked in, she saw that the comforter on the bed was half on the floor, Jude was standing on the bed with a pillow in her hands, and Tommy was laying on the floor with feathers all over the him, trying to catch his breath. Zeus ran into the room and went over to Tommy. He started licking all over his face. Tommy started groaning and tried pushing him away. Jude and Angelina were laughing.

"Jude help!" Tommy shouted. Jude stopped laughing and jumped off the bed.

"Zeus bounce." Zeus stopped licking Tommy and ran out of the room. Jude helped Tommy up. They looked at Angelina and then at each other. They noticed how close they were and separated.

"GiGi what are you doing up here?" Jude asked looking at her. She looked up at Jude and smiled.

"I heard you laughing and wanted to come play." she whispered looking at her feet. Jude looked at Tommy. Tommy looked at Angelina and kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey GiGi?" Angelina looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, TomTom?" Tommy smiled down at her.

"How about you go get dressed and Jude and I will take you to the park?" Angelina's smile grew and she nodded before running out of the room. Tommy stood up and turned to Jude. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her a little closer. He leaned over and nuzzled her neck.

"I guess I can't kiss you for the next hour, huh?" he whispered lifting his head up to look at her. Jude smiled.

"Well, you could, but on the cheek." Tommy smiled and looked up.

"Let me get this write." he said leaning down and kissing her cheek and then going down. Before they could go any farther, Angelina came running in the room.

"I'm ready."


	15. Chapter 15

The drive to the park was filled with Angelina's giggles and Tommy's funny faces. They had asked Shay to drive his Escalade. When he said yes, they agreed that Jude was the only was to drive. Right now they were in the middle of Tommy doing his best Darius impression which consisted of him pretending to be a macho man. Jude laughed and Angelina giggled. At the sound of her laugh, Tommy looked at Jude. She was looking at him and he winked at her. Jude blushed and focused back on the road.

When they arrived at the park, Jude and Tommy got out. Tommy got Angelina out from the back seat and they walked over to Jude. Angelina started tugging on Tommy's hand, wanting to go to the slide. Tommy let her hand go and she ran. Jude and Tommy headed over to on of the picnic tables under a tree. Jude sat on the table part of it while Tommy sat on the bench.

"You do know people eat on these tables right?" he asked with a laugh. Jude shrugged and spoke,

"What are you trying to say, Quincy?" Tommy put his hands in the air. defending himself.

"I'm just stating the truth." Jude laughed and looked over at Angelina. She was playing with the other little kids and laughing. Tommy looked at her and smiled. He finally got what he always wanted; someone to love, who loved him back. Jude turned back to Tommy and saw him staring at her.

"What?" she asked. Tommy smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Then why were you staring at me?" she asked wanting to know

"Just...you're beautiful." Tommy replied almost breathless. Jude blushed and looked down. She shook her head

"No I'm not." Tommy almost looked hurt by her saying this. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head up to look at her.

"Yes you. Don't ever doubt that, okay?" he said soft but stern. Jude nodded and smiled.

"Tommy?" she asked

"Yeah?" he said releasing her chin

"Can we talk?" she asked softly. She could see the worry flash in his eyes.

"Uh oh."

"No not that talk. I just want to get to know each other better."

"Better than we already do?" Tommy asked. Jude rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. I want to talk about stuff that we would normally never talk about." Tommy thought about it before nodding.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" He asked grabbing her hands. Jude sighed and thought about what to ask him.

"Did you care about Portia when you married her?" she asked looking into his eyes. Tommy sighed and looked away, almost as if searching for the words. He then looked back at Jude and answered.

"At the time, I thought I did, but now that I look back on it, I realized it was just puppy love. Nothing that was going to last."

"And Sadie?" Tommy looked down at their hands and smiled.

"I think...I think I only dated Sadie because it was an excuse to get close to you." Tommy siad looking into her eyes. Jude smiled and nodded in satisfaction.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"If you could would you want to meet them again?" Tommy asked softly. Jude got a confuse look on her face.

"Who?"

"Your parents." Jude sighed and looked back at Angelina. She smiled before turning back to Tommy.

"I don't know. To tell you the truth, I've always thought about what it would have been like if Darius never adopted me and I couldn't see myself anywhere else. I mean, Darius and Portia, and the music industry is all I know and it's like, if I'm not apart of it, I'm not me. Then I think about me with my parents and I realize that maybe their death was meant to happen. Don't get me wrong, I would love to have my actually parents with me, really, but when Darius adopted me it was like I finally knew who I was. You know?" Jude said. Tommy smiled and nodded. He was amazed at how mature she was for someone her age. He reached his hand up and caressed her cheek.

"I like who you are." he said softly. Jude smiled down at him. She leaned down and gently kissed his cheek. When she pulled back, Tommy looked at her.

"Okay, next question." Jude looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Do you care about me?" she asked softly. Tommy smirked at her and answered

"Of course."  
"Do you love me?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Uh..." Tommy started. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Jude looked down at her lap.

"You know what? Just forget I asked." She said quickly trying to change the subject. Jude started getting off the table. Tommy was still too shocked to even notice her get off the table. After the shock wore off, Tommy finally realized Jude wasn't sitting on the table anymore. He looked around him and saw her walking towards Angelina. He quickly got up and ran towards her. He stopped in front of her and held her arms so she didn't walk away.

"Tommy what?" Jude asked trying to keep her voice steady. Tommy could see her get misty eyed and his heart broke.

"I just...you didn't even let me..." he rambled. Jude let out a sarcastic laugh and sniffed

"You what Tommy? I didn't let you what?" Tommy sighed.

"You didn't do anything, Jude, okay? I just, I feel like we've come so far to get where we are today and I don't want it to go down the drain because I said the wrong thing." Tommy said softly, looking into her eyes.

"Right, because telling me how you feel about me is the wrong thing." Jude said sarcastically, wiping her eyes.

"No! That's not what I'm saying. I care about you so much, Jude. So much that it hurts. I wake up every morning and go to work knowing that I'm going to see you. I go to bed at night to dreams of you." by now Jude was silently crying. Tommy reached up and wiped her eyes with his thumbs. He continued,

"I can't go a day without seeing you smile or hearing you laugh. When I'm with you I don't have to be a fake, I could actually be **me.**"

"Tommy..." Jude whispered, but Tommy placed his thumb over her lips, silencing her.

"I love you Jude. I'm **in love **with you." Tommy whispered. He hadn't noticed he was crying until he felt a tear fall on his arm. Jude was speechless and Tommy was starting to get nervous. Tommy smiled nervously,

"Please say something." he pleaded. Jude smiled up at him and spoke.

"I want to kiss you right now, but I can't cuz my sister's right over there and we're in public." Jude whispered all in one breath. Tommy laughed nervously and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it opened and dialed Kwest's number. He waited until he picked up. When he heard Kwest pick up he spoke.

"Hey man. Can you come pick Angelina up from the park? Yeah, Darius just called Jude and said that she needed to write a song. Yeah. We're at the park. Thanks man." Tommy hung up and looked at Jude.

"Why did you do that?" Jude asked confused. Tommy just smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her towards Angelina. When they reached her, she looked over at them and ran towards them. Tommy picked her up,

"Hey, GiGi." he asked looking at him.

"My friend Kwest is coming to pick you up and bring you back home, okay?" Angelina's face immediately saddened.

"Why?" she asked softly sticking out her bottom lip. Tommy smiled

"Because your sister and I needs to today, but I promise that we'll come play with you later."

"You promise?" she asked with a smile. Tommy nodded and tickled her stomach. She giggled and wrapped her small arms around Tommy's neck.

"I love you TomTom." Tommy's eyes widened in shock. He looked at Jude, who just smiled at him. He tightened his arms around Angelina and replied.

"I love you too, GiGi." They heard a car honk and turned around to see Kwest's Jeep pull up. They walked over to it and Tommy placed GiGi in the back seat and buckled her in. He leaned through the passenger window.

"We should be back at around three."

"Okay." he replied. Tommy leaned out of the window and watched Kwest drive off. Tommy waited until he couldn't see him before grabbing Jude's hand and pulling her towards their SUV. He opened the door and Jude climbed in. Tommy quickly followed her and closed the door.

"Tommy, what are we doing?" Jude asked with a smile. Tommy smiled at her and leaned in closer.

"We're not in public and your sister isn't around." he said softly. Jude smiled wider and leaned in closer. Their lips were no more than a centimeter apart. Tommy smiled this cheesy smiled and spoke,

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know." Jude said as she leaned in the rest of the way. Tommy returned returned the kiss and pulled her closer. Jude sat up so that she could straddle his lap. He put his hands on her waist. Jude ran her tongue along Tommy's bottom lip asking for entrance. Tommy granted her entrance and their tongues dueled for dominance. Jude ran her fingers through his hair causing him to moan in pleasure. His hands found their way under her skirt and cupped her butt.

Jude moaned and bit Tommy's bottom lip. Tommy groaned and his grip tightened. The need for oxygen came shortly after causing to break apart. Jude opened her eyes to see that Tommy was already looking at her. She was shocked at what she found when she looked him in the eyes. She found love, want, need... lust. Jude gasped when she saw his eyes darken even more.

"Tommy..." he cut her off by slamming his lips into hers. Jude responded immediately. She gently pulled his hair and he groaned. Jude let his hair go and reached down and began tugging the hem of his shirt. Tommy raised his arms letting her pull it off. He did the same to her, leaving her in her bra and skirt. T he reality of the situation kicked in and Tommy pulled away. Jude looked at him confused and he sighed.

"Jude."

"What?" she asked confused. Tommy sighed again and grabbed his shirt from next to them. He put it on and looked at Jude. He leaned his forehead against her's

"I just, I don't want to move too fast, okay?" he asked looking her in the eyes. Jude smiled in understanding and nodded. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"Okay." she whispered against his lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After what happened in the car, Tommy and Jude spent the rest of their day together walking in the bicycle path hand-in-hand. They got back to Jude's at around 3:30. When they walked through the front door of Jude's house, it was empty. No one was around.

"Liza?!" Jude shouted. They walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Zeus was sleeping on the floor by the back door.

"Hey boy." Jude said reaching down and patting his head. They heard something from the entrance of the kitchen and turned to see Liza carrying a sleeping Angelina on her shoulder.

"Everyone's down in the game room." she whispered. Jude nodded and grabbed Tommy's hand pulling him towards the door.

"Jude, your father call, you need to call him." Jude nodded and they walked to the game room. They could hear the tv and laughing. When Jude opened the door and saw Kwest teaching Sadie how to play pool and SME watching tv. Everyone looked up at Jude and Tommy. Spied smiled at them before speaking,

"Dude, why didn't you tell us about this?" Jude rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the many bean bag chairs next to Spied.

"This is why. You're never going to leave now." she answered with a laugh. Tommy looked from the foosball table to Jude.

"Hey Harrison?' Jude turned to look at him. He pointed to the table.

"Rematch?" Jude smiled and got up.

"You're on." she said as they began playing.

Two games and zero wins later, Tommy threw his arms in the air.

"I can't win with you can I?!" he shouted in frustration. Jude laughed and shrugged. She was about to say something when her Sidekick rang. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled it out. After looking at the caller ID, she cursed and turned to Spied.

"Spied turn the tv down." he did as he was told. Jude answered.

"Hey dad. I know I was supposed to call you, but I forgot. How's Cali? No I'm not changing the subject. Yes. Bye." she hung up and turned to see Sadie laughing.

"What?" she asked confused. Sadie shrugged and smiled at her.

"Nothing, just the fact that you're 'daddy's little girl' is taking a toll on you."

"What are you talking about?" Jude asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Just the fact that he could read you like an opened book."

"That's not true!" Jude shouted defensively. Sadie put her hands in the air.

"Chill, okay? Sometimes that's a good thing." Jude rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Whatever. Let's go upstairs."

"And do what?" Kyle asked. Jude shrugged as they reached the door. She opened it and they walked out. She then turned to the group.

"I don't know, I feel like recording something." SME nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys want to record something?" she asked them.

"As in on our own?" Spied asked shocked. Jude nodded and raised a brow.

'Sure, why not?' they shrugged and answered.

"Fine let's go." They headed up stairs and into Jude's room. They walked through her room and into her studio. SME and Kwest stopped dead in their tracks and stood in awe as they looked around the studio.

"It's like...music heaven." Wally whispered. Jude, Tommy, and Sadie laughed and walked further into the room. Jude and Tommy sat in two of the rolling chairs in front of the soundboard. After the shock wore off Kwest sat next to Tommy, Sadie next to him, and SME went behind the glass. Jude pressed the intercom button and spoke.

'Just warm up a bit." she told SME. They nodded and started messing around with the instruments. Jude started turning knobs and flipping switches. Tommy and Kwest looked at her and watched as she took control. She could feel eyes on her and turned to see the two of them staring at her.

"What?" she asked. Tommy smirked and Kwest just shrugged.

"Nothing, just the fact that you seem to know what you're doing." Kwest said. Jude smiled and shrugged, turning back to what she was doing.

"Yeah, well, after almost three years with you guys, it would be sad if I didn't know what I was doing." she pressed the intercom button again and spoke.

"You guys ready?" they nodded and she pressed the record button. She counted down with her fingers and Spied started singing.

(Lips like Morphine- Kill Hannah.)

_I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I wanna feel that kiss just crush me  
And break me down _

Knock me out!  
Knock me out!

Cuz I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight

I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping  
I want to feel that lightning strike me  
And burn me down

Knock me out!  
Knock me out!

Cuz I've waited for all my life  
To behere with you tonight  
Just put me on my back  
Knock me out again

Oh, I want a girl with lips like morphineKnock me out everytime they touch meI want a girl with lips like morphine  
To knock me out

Cuz I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight  
So just kiss my face and then  
Knock me out again.

During the whole song, Jude, Tommy, and Kwest were adjusting things. Jude spoke into the the intercom with a grin.

"Guy's that was great."


	17. Chapter 17

Two days after getting together, Tommy and Jude were up in her room. Jude was supposed to be doing her homework while Tommy used her laptop to download songs onto his i-pod. Instead, Jude's books were on the floor and the screen of the laptop was closed. Jude was straddling Tommy's lap and her arms were placed on either side of his head. Tommy was laying on his back on Jude's bed with his hands tightly gripping Jude's hips.

Jude started trailing kisses down cheek to his neck. Jude gently kissed and sucked on the spot over his pulse. Tommy moaned and tightened his grip on Jude's hips. Tommy's phone started ringing causing Jude to pull away from him. She got off his lap and sat next to him. She tugged at her shirt and skirt trying to fix herself up. Tommy sat up and reached over and got his phone. He flipped it opened and saw Kwest's picture and a message.

_Where r u. Get bak here._

Tommy sighed and turned to see Jude standing at the foot of the bed and placing her books back on it. Jude climbed back on the bed and crawled over to Tommy. She crawled on top of him and pushed him back down. She put a hand on either side of his head, putting all her weight on her hands. She smiled down at him. Tommy sighed again and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I need to get back to G-Major." he whispered looking at her.

"I know" she answered. She leaned down and kissed him again. Tommy responded and kissed her softly. They pulled back and smiled at each other. Jude got off of him and he got off the bed. Tommy grabbed his i-pod and cell phone and they walked to her door.

"I'll call you later, okay?" he said softly. Jude nodded and kissed him. Tommy pulled away and walked out. Jude closed the door and heard the front one close. She walked back over to her bed and began her homework.

* * *

As Tommy walked through the front door of G-Major, he said hi to those who did to him. He tried his best to keep the smile off his face, but he couldn't help it. The past two, well three, days had been great. As he made his way to studio a, he saw someone he wasn't expecting.

"D, when did you get back?" he asked walking over to Darius, who was walking to his office. Darius turned around to look at Tommy.

"Earlier today, but I just got here like ten minutes ago." he opened the door to his office and Tommy followed him inside.

"So how was Cali?" Tommy asked leaning against a chair in front of the desk. Darius sat at his desk and turned on his computer.

"Nothing really to enjoy. I was in meetings most of the time." he said with a shrug. Tommy made and 'o' face and looked th other way. He suddenly became uncomfortable and didn't know what to say. Darius looked over and saw Tommy still standing there.

"Something you needed, T?" he asked raising his eye brow. Tommy looked at him and shook his head.

"No, no, I'm good, I'm good." he said nervously. Darius looked at him confused and slightly chuckled.

"Then why are you repeating everything twice?"

"No reason. Listen I have to got find Kwest." Tommy quickly exited the office and went to find Kwest. As he entered the studio Kwest was in, he quickly sat in the chair next to him. Kwest looked over at him and raised a brow.

"You okay man?" he asked concerned. Tommy nodded and turned attention to the soundboard.

"Yep, why wouldn't I be?" he asked a little to quickly. Kwest laughed, amused at his behavior. He turned to the soundboard and spoke.

"Just the fact that you ran in here like a bat out of hell."

"Is it that obvious something's wrong?" Tommy asked looking at him. Kwest nodded.

"Yeah." Tommy sighed

"Man, I have to tell you something."


	18. Chapter 18

"So you have a girlfriend?" Kwest asked with a grin. Tommy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Do I know her?" Kwest asked still grinning. Tommy smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe." Kwest groaned and threw his head back.

"T come on! You come in here, tell me you have to tell me something, that something being that you're seeing someone. When I ask what's she's like, you tell me she's beautiful, gorgeous, talented, smart, and the love of your life-"

"I never said she was the love of my life, just that I was in love with her." Tommy corrected. Kwest rolled his eyes and continued.

"It's the same thing. Now, as I was saying. That she's the love of your life, but now you won't even tell me if I know her? Way to leave a guy hanging." Tommy turned towards the soundboard and pretended to work. As he fixed his folded shirt sleeve, he pulled it, exposing his neck. Kwest noticed something on Tommy's neck and laughed.

"Well, whoever this girl is, she sure does know how to leave her mark." Tommy's head shot up and turned to Kwest.

"What?!" he shouted. Kwest chuckled and pointed to Tommy's neck.

"Chill man, it's just a hickey." Tommy got up and walked over to the glass wall of the sound booth. He looked at his reflection and tilted his head. He could see a small purple circle on the side of his neck, a few inches below his ear. A grin formed as he looked at his neck. _'Have to admit, my girl does know how to leave a mark' _He thought to himself. He fixed his shirt so that it was covering the hickey and went and sat back in his chair.

* * *

Jude heard the door open hopped off her bed, in her pajama bottoms that looked like jeans, black tank top, and ran down the stairs, but stopped half way down, to see Darius and Portia standing there. Behind them was Tommy, Kwest, Sadie, and SME. 

"I thought Jamie was coming." she said confused. Darius, who was looking through the mail, wasn't looking at her. Jude took this opportunity and climbed the banister. She pulled herself up and stood. Portia and Sadie looked at her like she was crazy. Kwest, Tommy, and SME were scared out of their minds. Jude put a finger to her lips and they quieted down. Sadie and Portia were trying to get her to come down before Darius realized what was going on. Jude spread her arms to her sides to keep her balance and started walking forward. She was about a foot away from touching the ceiling above the stairs. Darius started to lift her head and Portia and Sadie started to panic. Jude stopped and jumped off the banister. She landed on the floor next to the stairs. Darius looked up at the noise and saw Jude standing their with an innocent smile.

"Hey dad." she said walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. She smiled at Portia and Sadie as she rested her head on his shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at them and then pulled away.

"Where's Angelina?" Darius asked as he kissed her head.

"Liza took her to the store about an hour ago." Jude answered as she watched Darius walk into he living room. She made sure he was preoccupied before turning around. She started laughing and pointing at Sadie and Portia.

"You should of seen your faces." she whispered holding her sides.

"Jude that wasn't funny. You know how Darius is when you do that. If he caught you just now, you would be ground for who knows how long." Portia whispered harshly. Jude rolled her eyes.

"Relax all right? I know what I'm doing." She said walking towards her.

"You know how to do what?" Darius asked coming up behind them. Jude quickly turned around and smiled.

"I know what I'm doing when I recorded SME." she said quickly. Darius looked at her then at SME. He raised a brow and smiled.

"Spied singing?" Jude nodded and smiled.

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna go change." he walked up the stairs and into his room. Everyone started walking through the living room and in the kitchen to go through the back door. Jude grabbed Tommy's hand stopping him. He looked at her confused. Jude gestured to upstairs and he smiled.

"Hey guys, we'll be right out. I want to show Tommy a song!" Jude shouted as they ran up the stairs and into her room. Tommy slammed the door closed behind him and kissed Jude. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. When the need to breathe arrived, they pulled away and smiled.

"I missed you." Jude whispered, looking into his eyes. Tommy smiled and kissed her again. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I can tell. I missed you too."

"So what's this song you wanted to show me?" Tommy asked walking over to her bed and sitting down. Jude walked in front of him and pushed him backwards making him lay on his back. She crawled on top of him and straddled his lap.

"You really think I want to show you a song?" Jude whispered with a smirk. Tommy smiled at her and then realized something.

"Don't do that again okay?" Jude looked at him confused.

"Do what?"

"What you did downstairs. You really scared me." Jude smiled. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You got it, Quincy."


	19. Chapter 19

Liza had gotten back about two hours ago with Angelina and immediately started dinner. As everyone walked into the dining room, they saw the table set and bowls of food in the center. They all started taking their seats, Tommy next to Jude, Kwest next to Sadie, SME next to each other, Darius at the end with Portia on the inside of him. He had Angelina standing next to him.

"But Daddy I want to sit next to Jude and TomTom." she said with a bout. Everyone at Tommy's nickname causing him to blush. Jude leaned over once she knew everyone was preoccupied.

"You know TomTom is kind of sexy." she whispered in his ear. Tommy looked at her and smirked. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I know I am, but so are you." Jude blushed as Tommy leaned away. Angelina sat in the empty seat next to Jude which was in between her and Portia. Everyone began passing bowls of food around and loading their plates with food. Liza took the seat at the other end of the table as she came back into the dining room.

"Little One?" she asked causing Jude to turn to her.

"Yeah?" Liza pointed towards the door of the kitchen.

"Telephone." was all she said before she got up and walked into the kitchen. She was in there for no more than a minute before everyone heard a her squeal. She came running back into the dining room clutching the white wireless phone to her ear. She walked over to Darius and held the phone out to him.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Just say hello." Jude instructed. Darius took the phone from her and held it to his ear. Jude walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Hello?" she heard Darius say into the phone. Everyone was eating silently as to not disturb Darius. Sadie, who was sitting in front of Jude, looked up at her.

"Who is it?"she asked Jude. Jude looked up at her and smiled.

"It's Lena." Sadie's eyes widened and she grinned.

"Elena Iannece?" She asked. Jude nodded and both girls squeal silently. Tommy and Kwest looked over at them.

"Who's Elena Iannece?" Kwest asked. Jude opened her mouth to answer, but Spied cut her off.

"Some really hot chick that we grew up with. She moved to Rome, but when she was here, she was like another one of Darius' daughters."

_With Darius _

"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss. Elena Iannece. How have you been?" he asked as a smiled formed on his lips.

"Fine Darius. I was just calling because I was coming into town for a few days and I was wondering if I could stay with you?"

"Sure, but I'm having a few people stay with me and the only guest room left is the one you hate, so if you want you could stay in Jude's room for a bit."

"That'll be cool, thanks D. Listen I have to go, my dad's calling me."

"Okay Lena and you're welcome." he hung up and put the phone on the counter behind him.

_With the rest of the table (Sadie, Kwest, Tommy, Sme, and Jude) _

"So she's your best friend?" Tommy asked. SME, Sadie, and Jude looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah. She even went on tour with us when we went on Boyz Attack tours and some of Shay's." Jude said.

"Hey Jude, didn't she meet up with us when we went on tour?" Kyle asked.

"Oh yeah. She decided to get plastered in Montreal and her and my dad had a fit." Jude said laughing at the memory. Sadie smiled and turned to Jude.

"Remember when we went on Boyz Attack's first European tour when Shay and T-Bone came?"

"Hey I was thirteen!" Jude said knowing where the conversation was going.

"What are you guys talking about?" Darius said making them turn and look at him.

"About what happened in Europe during the Boyz Attack door." Kwest said causing Darius to laugh.

"See I told you it was going to be something you could laugh at." Jude said with a nervous laugh. Darius stopped laughing and looked at her.

"That didn't mean you could do what you did."

"What, when her, T-Bone, Shay, and Elena trashed the Boyz Attack bus?" Portia asked. Jude smacked her forehead and Tommy looked at her.

"That was you who trashed our bus?" Tommy asked. Jude nodded and smiled the most innocent smiled she could.

"I got bored?" she said. Darius shook his head along with everyone else.

"So what did she do to the bus?" Wally asked

"She spray painted the sides with 'Boyz Attack Weenies', Elena took chocolate syrup and community room of the bus, Shay and T-Bone raided all the back rooms, and then they super-glued the couches so when Tommy jumped on the couch he was stuck there until the others helped him out." Portia said. SME laughed and Jude smiled proud of herself.

"What was the outcome?" Kwest asked smirking.

"Elena stole a pair of boxers from every member and sold them on e-bay." Jude said. Tommy looked at her like she was crazy. Jude looked at him and smiled.

"What?! I didn't like you at the time and we were all bored."she said defensively.

"Oh Jude by the way, Elena's coming into the town and she's staying with us." Darius said bringing Jude out of her defensive mode. Jude looked at him shocked and smiled.

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah." was all he said before everyone went back to eating their food.

* * *

It as around one in the morning when Jude heard a knock at her door. The person didn't wait for an answer before they opened the door and snuck in. Jude felt a dip in the spot next to her and turned over to see Tommy sitting next to her. She smiled and patted the spot next to her. He crawled in next to her. Jude turned rest on her side and leaned on her elbow.

"It's almost like you all live here." she whispered. Tommy smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"How do you ever get any sleep if you wake up at four?" he whispered to her as he caressed her waistline.

"When I work during the week I don't have to be in until around nine and I don't fall asleep until around two so I have seven hours of sleep, just enough time." she explained softly running her fingers through his messy bed hair. Tommy grabbed her hand, stopping her from what she was doing, and brought it to his lips, gently placing a kiss on her knuckles. Jude smiled at his display of affection.

"Jude?"

"Yeah Tommy?" she whispered softly as she looked into his eyes. He smiled and looked at her.

"I love you."

**Disclaimer: I do/don't own Elena, she's my best friend.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Now this chapter is different from the other chapters. It's gonna be like a flashback with Jude, Elena, Shay, and T-Bone on tour with Boyz Attack. You'll find out all that they did while on tour and how they entertained themselves. Btw, Jude and Elena (dirty blonde curly hair, very beautiful features) are 13, Shay is 15, and T-Bone is almost 18.**

**

* * *

**

"I love you." Tommy whispered again. Jude smiled and kissed the crook of his neck.

"I love you too." she whispered. Tommy smiled and pulled her closer.

"When I first met you, I never imagined us being here." Tommy whispered. Jude smiled and rolled on her back.

"When I first met you I was like eleven and I hated your guts"

" Why thanks Harrison." Tommy said sarcastically. Jude rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She walked into her walk-in closet and flipped on the light. Tommy could see her rummaging through a few things before pulling out a big box. She carried it over to the bed and pulled out a CD case book. She started flipping through it, pulling out the CD labeled, "BOyz Attack."

"I always knew you were a closet Boyz Attacker." Tommy said with a smirk. Jude rolled her eyes and walked over to her entertainment system. She put the cd in the DVD player and walked over to her bed. She pressed the button on her night-stand and the tv came down. She grabbed a photo album out of the box and handed it to Tommy. He looked through it and saw pictures of Jude, Elena, Shay, and T-Bone.

"When I was thirteen, my dad took Elena, Shay, T-Bone, and I on Boyz Attack's first European tour. Throughout the whole thing we filmed everything we did. The pranks we pulled, truth or dare games, strip Go Fish-"

"Strip Go Fish?" Tommy asked with a smirk. Jude rolled her eyes and continued.

"We didn't like poker. Anyways, we also filmed you guys getting in trouble just so we could remember all that we went through. We made a rule. We play the tape when the last person turned 18. That person being me. Elena, Shay, T-Bone, and I were like the four musketeers, occasionally five when Sadie was with us. I just thought I'd share it with you so that eventually it'll be the five musketeers." she finished looking at Tommy. Tommy smiled and nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Does your dad know about this little 'movie'?" Tommy asked closing the album. Jude grabbed the remote and pressed play.

"Nope. Now be quiet it's starting."

_Movie_

"_So, Jay Jay, how does it feel to be on tour with the world's hottest boy band?" Elena asked zooming in on Jude, who was sitting next to Shay on the couch of their tour bus. Elena laughed on the other side of the camera as she saw the look on Jude's face. _

"_The only reason they're famous is because they're too busy shaking their asses on stage in front of thousands of horny teen girls." Jude said with disgust. Shay and T-Bone laughed._

"_Now why you gotta go and do that Lena? She's never gonna shut up now."_ _Shay said. _

"_Fa real." T-Bone said from his place on the floor. _

Screen turns black and new scene starts

"_Jude, you know we're gonna get in trouble right?" Elena whispered carrying the camera in one hand as they climbed the steps of the Boyz Attack tour bus. It was around to in the morning and Elena, Jude, Shay, and T-Bone had snuck out of their tour bus when the drivers had stopped at a rest stop. Jude turned around and looked at Elena._

" _So? It's not like he's ever around." she said before giggling. T-Bone and Shay had already started trashing the community room with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Elena and Jude made their way passed them and towards the back rooms. _

"_I can they sleep through this?" Jude whispered giggling. Elena chuckled and followed Jude. _

"_Lena make sure that thing's on." Jude said as she quietly opened the door of the room labeled 'Tommy/Chaz'. Elena lifted the camera and turned on her flashlight so she could see the buttons. She pressed the 'on' button and followed Jude into the room. Elena walked over to the night-stand in the corner and placed the camcorder on top. Jude took out te permanent markers from her fannypack and walked over to Tommy. She started drawing on his face as Elena walked over tot he suitcases and pulled out boxers. She turned around to see Jude working on Chaz. _

"_Jude, let's go." she whispered. Jude finished up and got up. Elena grabbed the camcorder before following Jude out of the room. Elena lifted the camera to eye view and surveyed the community room. It was completely covered in chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Shay and T-Bone were already outside spray painting the windows with 'Boyz Attack Weenies' _

Screen turns black and new scene plays

"_Do you have a Queen?" Elena asked. T-Bone cursed under his breath and threw the card at her. _

"_Damn girl, you don't have to keep taking his cards. Ten minutes into the game and he's already half naked." Shay said with a laugh as T- Bone was taking off his wife beater. The camcorder was sitting on the couch turned on. Jude, who was sitting on the floor in an oversized sweat shirt, boy shorts, and an old baseball cap, laughed. Elena was in sweat pants, a black tank top, and a similar cap as Jude. Shay was in sweat pants and no shirt. _

"_Jude, you have a seven?" Elena asked. Jude smirked_

"_Go Fish." Elena rolled her eyes and threw off her cap._

Screen turns black and new scene plays

"_Jude get the camera, the weenies are getting in trouble!" Elena shouted as she looked out the window of the tour bus to see Darius screaming at the band. Sadie and Portia were standing next to them. Jude came running into the room with the camera and sat next to Elena on the couch. _

"_Darius we didn't know!" Chaz shouted. Tommy, Bruno, and Lance stood next to him and nodded in agreement. Darius stood in front of them looking furious. _

"_Sadie's fifteen, you guys are 19! I think you're smart enough to know the difference!" he shouted . Jude and Elena giggled. _

"_Come on. Let's go sit on the steps." Jude said picking up the camera and went to the front of the bus. Elena followed her and they sat on the steps of the bus, placing the camera in the small space in between them. _

"_Sadie, Portia, go inside and make sure their not causing trouble." Darius said gesturing to bus. Sadie rolled her eyes._

"_Dad, Jude and Elena are old enough to take care of themselves and I think Shay and T-Bone went to the concession stand." she said. _

"_I'm gonna have to agree with Blondie, dad." Jude shouted from the steps. Elena laughed and everyone looked at them. _

"_Who are you?" Tommy asked. Just then, Shay and T-Bone walked up behind them carry bags of chips and sodas. _

"_What's the matter Little Tommy Q, don't recognize your personal make up artist?" Shay asked walking up to Jude and taking the camera. _

"_Little Jay Jay?" Lance and Bruno asked squinting to get a better look. Jude smiled warmly at them._

"_Hey Bruno, Lance." Jude said. Elena waved and smiled. Portia, Sadie, Tommy, and Chaz looked at them confused. _

"_How do you guys know each other?" Portia asked. Lance and Bruno smirked at Jude and Elena._

"_We were looking for D last week and we went to check the bus..." Lance started looking at Bruno to finish._

"_And we walked in on Jude, Elena, Shay, and T-Bone playing strip GO FISH." Bruno finished smirking. _

"_And might I say, Jude has a mighty fine-"_

"_Watch it!" Darius screamed cutting Lance off. Jude blushed and buried her head on Elena's shoulder. Lance looked down ashamed._

"_Sorry D." he whispered. With his head still down, he looked at Jude and smiled. Jude turned to Darius and put on her most innocent face._

"_So Dad..." he turned to her _

"_What is it and how much is it going to cost me?" he asked before she could even say anything. Sadie and Portia laughed which caused Jude to throw daggers at them. She turned back to Darius and smiled._

"_As I was trying to say, Scott's in town." She could see the anger flash in his eyes._

"_No." he simply said. Jude's smiled immediately faded. _

"_But I didn't say anything." _

"_If it has to do with Scott then the answer is no." he answered her. Jude pouted and spoke._

"_But Daddy, I've been cooped up in this bus all day and Scott wants to take me to the movies." Darius shook his head and looked away, knowing if he looked at that face, he would give in. _

"_The answer is no." he said again. He was still looking away and didn't notice Jude turn to Elena and elbow her. Shay, who was filming this, smirked, knowing what she was going to do. Jude got off the steps and walked over to Darius. She clasped her hands together and pouted. _

"_Please DD. I promise to be good and I was planning on bringing Shay, T-Bone, and Elena with me. Please. Please. Please." she begged. Darius looked at her and sighed. Jude laughed on the inside, knowing she had succeeded. _

"_Fine, but if I find out you did anything with him I swear I'm gonna kick his as-" _

"_Don't worry nothing's gonna happen. You're the best." she said cutting him off and kissing him on the cheek. He shook his head and walked away. Sadie turned to Jude _

"_You know everything you just told him was a bunch of bull, right?" she asked. Jude looked at her and shrugged. _

"_Yeah? Like what?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_Like the fact that you're gonna be watching a 'movie'. Lance asked smirking at her. Jude playfully shoved him and headed back to the bus. Shay walked up to her and put the camera right in her face. _

Screen turns black

Jude turned next to her and placed the remote on her night-stand. She rolled over and looked at Tommy. He had piled a few pillows under his head and was smiling.

"You were just the devil child weren't you?" Jude smiled and laid next to him.

"I was always bored while on tour with you."

"So, that was the Jay Jay part of you?" he asked running his hand up and down her arm. Jude shrugged but didn't say anything. Tommy stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking.

"So you and Elena were close?" he whispered. Jude nodded.

"Yeah, she was more of a sister than Sadie."

"What about Scottie?" he asked nervously yet still jealous.

"Yeah, but my dad was always getting in the way." she explained gently. It was around two in the morning and she was starting to fall asleep.

"Do you think he'll be like that with us?" he asked softly. Jude had already started to drift off.

Probably not, he likes you. He knows you love me." she whispered before falling into a deep sleep. Tommy smiled and closed his eyes, he himself falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

When Tommy woke up the next morning, he was by himself. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room and saw Jude standing in front of her dresser pushing some things aside, in nothing but her boy shorts and lace bra. Tommy smiled and got out of bed. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Tommy started to kiss the back of her neck. Jude giggled and placed her hands over Tommy's.

"Tommy not now, I have to get to school." She whispered. Jude turned around and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck.

"I could take you." He said as he connected his lips to her neck. Jude tilted her head to the side giving him better access.

"Tommy..." She moaned out as he sucked over her pulse. He grabbed her thighs, lifting her up and placing her on top of her dresser, knocking some things off in the process. Jude leaned down, capturing his lips in her's. She deepened the kiss and grabbed his shoulders. Tommy grabbed her hips in a tight grip making her groan in his mouth. Jude pulled away, out of breath, and opened her eyes. Tommy opened his eyes slowly to see Jude panting.

"Hey." He whispered with a smirk. Jude grinned and hopped off the dresser.

"I need to get dressed Quincy." She said as she walked past him. He quickly grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. Before she could say anything, he pecked her on the lips and pulled away.

"I love you." He whispered softly. Jude smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

"Now go get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." He said quickly, turning her around and gently pushed her towards her walk-in closet. She smiled and started looking for clothes. Tommy walked out of her room quietly, shutting her door. He turned to walk to his room when he saw Kwest standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Tommy looked from him to the door.

"So, what are you doing walking out of Jude's room in your boxers?" Kwest asked

"H-Hey man." Tommy stuttered out.

"Don't try changing the subject, man. What were you doing in Jude's room?" He asked more seriously this time. Tommy scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Kwest, it's not what it looks-"

"You know Sadie's gonna be mad when she finds out about this?" He asked cutting Tommy off.

"But I, we, didn't do anything." He asked trying to convince him. Kwest chuckled and walked closer to Tommy.

"Man, how long have we known each other?" He asked.

"Um, ten, eleven years?"

"And in all those years, how many times were you able to lie to me?" Tommy sighed and looked down.

"Zero." He muttered.

"So, why are you trying to now?" Tommy looked up at him before grabbing his arm and pulling him to his room. He shut and locked the door before turning around to him. Kwest was sitting on Tommy's bed and watched as Tommy began to pace.

"Man, please don't tell anyone. I want to tell them on her birthday." He begged. Kwest smirked

"During the paint ball war or during the huge family-filled pool party?" He teased. Tommy glared at him.

"Kwest I'm being serious. I mean, for the first time in my life, I feel like I'm alive. I feel like I was put on this earth for something."

"You always say that T, but then you go and break the girl's heart." Kwest said seriously causing Tommy to stop pacing.

"But Jude's different. She's not just some girl, she's **my **girl." he said pointing to himself. Kwest sighed and nodded.

"Just don't break her heart, man. You don't know what she was like when you were gone. She's been through enough."

"I won't man, I promise." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Tommy looked at Kwest once more before unlocking and opening the door. He smiled when he saw Jude leaning against the door frame with her back pack on her left shoulder and in her uniform. Jude looked over his shoulder and saw Kwest sitting there. She waved and looked at Tommy.

"Obviously you're not ready yet so I'll just drive myself." She said with a smile. Tommy looked down and saw that he was still in his boxers. He cursed under his breath and looked back up at Jude.

"Just give me five minutes." He said quickly. Jude chuckled, trying to hide her slight disappointment, and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Tom, I'm fine with taking myself." Tommy looked at her and sighed.

"You sure?" He asked kind of guilty. Jude nodded and walked away. Tommy sighed and closed the door. He turned around and leaned his back against the door. He looked at Kwest and tilted his head back.

"She's upset." He whispered.

"Why?' Kwest asked confused.

"I told her I was going to take her to school and I got caught up here with you. I can't even get taking her to school right."

"Man, don't beat yourself up over this. She just wanted to spend time with you."

"Kwest, man, how am I going to do this? Sure, I was married, but that lasted me a month. Sure I was with Sadie that lasted me about two months." Tommy said as he pushed off the door and started pacing again. Kwest chuckled to himself as he watched his friend.

"Yeah and you also didn't love them, not like you love Jude at least." Tommy stopped pacing and looked at him.

"How did you know I-"

"I could see it in your eyes every time she walked into the room. You've seemed happier these past few days. All I got to say, is, it's about damn time." He finished with a chuckle causing Tommy to smile.


	22. Chapter 22

When Jude parked her car in an empty spot in her school parking lot, she was still slightly upset that Tommy didn't take her. She was really looking forward to spending some extra time with him. She looked at the school in front of her and sighed. She really was looking forward to graduating and getting out of the school. She hated the school with a passion. It was filled with snobby rich kids, who used their parent's money. She had a lot of friends, ones who felt the same way as her. Most of them were on the school basketball teams and some of the non-snobby cheerleaders. She sighed once again before taking her keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car. She grabbed her bag before slamming the door closed. She started making her way to the front of the school when she heard someone say her name. She turned around and saw her one of friends, Toni Ann, walking towards her.

Toni was a few inches shorter than Jude, had slightly dirty blond hair, and was always wearing something with holes in it. Today, it was capris with holes by the pockets.

"Hey Toni the Tiger." She said once she reached her. Toni stuck her hand out and folded her fingers a little.

"Rawr." She said in her normal bubbly tone. Jude laughed and shook her head. Jude hooked her arm into Toni's and they walked into the school together.

"Two and a half more weeks until graduation, one week until your birthday." Toni said as they walked to Jude's locker. Toni opened her locker, which was right next to Jude's. Jude looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait." Jude started putting her books in her locker and taking what she needed out.

"So, am I invited?" Toni teased. Jude smiled.

"Of course not." She said playing around. Toni looked at her, taking it seriously.

"Seriously?" Toni asked. Jude shook her head.

"Of course you're invited." Toni nodded and smiled.

"Well ,we have Mr. O, so we might as well talk all the way over there because you know we're not going to be able to there." Jude laughed and closed her loser, locking the lock and following Toni.

"Let's go the long way." Jude said as they turned and walked the other way.

* * *

It was the middle of fifth period and Toni and Jude were passing notes. They were in English, so they had to be extra careful with the notes. Jude placed the note on the floor next to her foot and placed her foot over it. When the teacher turned around, Jude slid her foot over to the seat next to her, where Toni was sitting. She lifted her foot up and crossed her legs under her desk. Toni bent down and picked up the note. She opened it and read it before writing it down and passing it back to Jude. Jude opened it and read it.

_So you're dad is taking you and a few friends to paintball and you're having a pool party? You just got a new car, what's the catch? _

Jude smiled to herself before writing.

_That's what I want to know. My sister says h-_

"Ms. Harrison, take your stuff and go to the main office. Your brother is here to pick you up." The teacher said, preventing Jude to continue writing. Jude looked at Toni and raised a brow.

"Brother?" she mouthed to Toni. Toni shrugged and looked down at her paper. Jude looked down at the note and finished writing.

_he just wants me to be happy and have a good time. _

She folded up the note and got up, grabbing her bag in the process. She dropped the note on Toni's desk before walking past her and out of the room. She walked down the deserted hall and to the main office. She reached the security desk and smiled at the guard.

"Hi Guy." She said to the chubby middle aged man sitting in the chair. Guy turned to her and smiled.

"Hi Jude. Your brother's here to get you." Jude nodded and tried not to look too confused. She walked in the office and saw a man wearing a baseball cap and sun glasses standing there with his back to her. She assumed that was her 'brother' and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Brother dear brother, what do I owe of this visit?" She asked sarcastically. The person turned around and she gaped. She stepped closer and the person smiled.

"Hey, we need to leave. Family emergency." He didn't wait for her to respond and pulled her out of the office and out of the school.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Jude asked as he pulled her to her car. Once they got to the car, they got in and he threw off the cap and glasses. He pulled Jude to him and kissed her. Jude climbed over to his seat and straddled his lap. She placed her hands on his shoulder and deepened the kiss. She pulled away and giggled. She pulled Tommy closer and hugged him causing him wrap his arms tightly around her waist. He buried his face in her hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry about this morning. Kwest and I just started talking and I lost track of what I was doing." He said pulling away to look at her. Jude smiled and shrugged.

"It's okay. I just wanted to spend some extra time with you." She confessed softly. Tommy smiled and kissed her gently again. He pulled away before she could respond.

"So, why did you take me out?" She asked confused again.

"I want to make up for what happened this morning." He said with a shrug.

"Where are we going?"

"My place."


	23. Chapter 23

The ride over to Tommy's place was silent. Jude's hands were sweaty and she was constantly rubbing them on the skirt, trying to dry them. Tommy smirked to himself, seeing her from the corner of his eye. He pulled up into his drive way and put the car in park. He shut the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He turned to Jude and smiled, reaching up and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Jude turned to him and smiled as he gently caressed her cheek with his index finger.

"You know I love you, right?' He whispered softly. Jude smiled and nodded.

"I love you, too?" Tommy leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. Jude cupped her hands at the base of his neck and deepened the kiss. She pulled away from the kiss and pulled him into a hug. Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Jude, I really am sorry about this morning." Tommy whispered, running his hands through her hair. Jude pulled away and shrugged.

"I said don't worry about it." Tommy nodded and pecked her on the lips. He unwrapped his arms from around her waist and reached behind him, opening the door. Jude got the hint and did the same. Jude grabbed her bag from the back, got out of the car and walked to the door, Jude started to feel nervous again. Tommy unlocked the door and pushed it open, holding it for her. Jude smiled at him and walked inside. She was in awe as she looked around. What she saw was absolutely breathtaking. The minute she walked through the door, she was greeted by two glass doors that led to the living room. She could see a plasma screen tv, beige leather couches, a love seat, entertainment center, coffee table, the list went on. She was brought out of her trance by Tommy wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"You like what you see, girl?" He asked nuzzling her neck. Jude giggled and nodded. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked with a smile on his face. Jude smiled and shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know..." She said seductively running her finger along his jaw line. Tommy growled in the back of his throat and pushed her against the double doors. He leaned down at captured her lips in his. Jude gasp when he grabbed her butt, only allowing access for his tongue into her mouth. Jude dropped her bag and pulled him closer to her. Tommy lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and pulled at the hem of his shirt, pulling it off of him. Tommy held her against the doors as best he could as he pulled his arms away and pulled off her red polo shirt. She was left in her red lace bra and skirt. Jude unwrapped her legs from around him and stood on her feet. Tommy pulled away from her lips and began kissing her neck. Jude tilted her head to the side and began working on his belt buckle. Tommy grabbed her hand and stopped her. He pulled away and looked at her, out of breath.

"Jude, if we continue, I won't be able to stop." He said in a husky voice. Jude smiled up at him and nodded.

"I know. I don't want you to." Tommy smiled and nodded, leaning down and capturing her lips again. He turned her to their right and started walking up the stairs to his room.

* * *

"SCOOOORRRREEE!!!" Tommy said as he rolled off of Jude, out of breath. Jude laughed and laid her head on his chest. Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You were amazing." He whispered kissing the top of her head. Jude looked up, resting her chin on his chest, and smiled.

"You were pretty amazing yourself." Tommy shook his head and looked away.

"No I'm not." Jude smiled and sat up, covering herself with the sheet.

"Yes you are Tom. Forget about what might have happened in your pastor what might happen in the future. You are a great person now and you'll always be a great person. You make me a great person and I love you for it." Tommy smiled and pulled her down to him. Jude straddled his lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Jude, you have no clue how amazing you are." He whispered in her ear. Jude sighed and nodded.

"Neither do you." She whispered back before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

The beeping coming from Jude's bag was what woke her up. She seriously regretted bringing it up to Tommy's room before. She looked at Tommy, who was still asleep next to her, before ,wrapping the sheet around her and walking over to her bag. She searched through her bag until she pulled out her beeping Sidekick. She walked over to the bed and gently sat down, leaning against the headboard. She slid the screen up and read the message that appeared on the screen. She smiled when she saw the stupid symbol at the end of the message, clear sign that it was from Scott.

_**Bold/Italics: Jude**_

_Italics: Scott_

_What r u doing? _She read. She looked over at Tommy and smiled before she began to type.

_**What do I get if I tell u? **_She waited until the reply popped up and started laughing as she read the message.

_You get my sexy goodness _She looked over at Tommy and blushed.

_**I already got your 'sexy goodness' a few years back**_

_U no u still want it._

_**I got myself sexy goodness Peterson.**_

_U no u love me. _

_**W/e. Have u spoken to Elena?**_

_Yeah, she's flying in tomorrow I think. Flight leaves 7 am her time._

_**So she'll get here at like around 12 our time?**_

_Yep._

_Jay Jay, can I tell u something? _

_**Sure. **_

_It might me weird between the three of us when Elena comes. _Jude raised a brow and waited to see if he continued. When he didn't she replied

_**Why?**_

_Promise u wont be mad? _

_**No because I don't know what u have 2 tell me.**_

_When u were 15, remember that time you went on that retreat with ur dad?_

_**Yeah? **_

_And we got into that fight?_

_**Yeah? **_

_I sort of slept with Elena. _Jude felt tears build up in her eyes and she sighed. She always had he suspicions that something went on between the two of them, but brushed it off thinking that since Elena was her best friend, she wouldn't do something like that. She didn't realize she took so long to reply until Scott did.

_U still there? _

_**Yeah. **_

_Ur not mad are you? _Jude laughed and shook her head, trying to find out the right words to explain what she felt.

_Jude, I'm really sorry. I thought u had broken up with me, but when u came back I felt so guilty. U know I loved u, still do. _

_Plz answer me. _

_Jude? _

_Plz, I'm really sorry. _Jude looked at the last four replies and laughed a bitter laugh.

_**I g2g. **_She didn't even wait for him to reply back before she typed in her password and her screen went black. She slid the screen closed and placed her phone on the night stand. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her chin down. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. Jude was so preoccupied with processing what she just learned, that she didn't realize Tommy woke up and sat up next to her. He saw the tears running down her cheeks and concern immediately invaded his body.

"Jude, baby, what's the matter?" He asked softly. Jude shook her head and leaned her head down into her knees. Her body shook lightly, worrying Tommy even more. He moved in front of her and rubbed her knees through the sheet.

"Is it something I did?" He questioned. Jude shook her head and looked up at him. The sight in front of him broke Tommy's heart. Jude, his girl, was sitting heartbroken in front of him and he didn't know why.

"I can't believe he did that." He heard her whisper. He chin was rested on her knees again, she was looking straight ahead, but not really at Tommy.

"Who did what?" Tommy asked softly. Jude sighed and reached up, wiping her tears away. She sniffled and put her legs straight in front of her.

"When I was fifteen, Scott and I were going on our third year together. It was right before I entered the Instant Star competition and my dad and I were going on this retreat thing to advertise it. Scott and I got into a fight about something, I don't remember what. I left when we were on bad terms, so really this is part of my fault." She reached up and wiped her eyes with the base of her palm. Tommy listened closer, know that one wrong word her make her worse.

"When my dad and I got back, Scott and Elena were acting weird, but I brushed it off because that's who they are, they always act like that. Scott and I worked things out and we were cool again. I was talking texting him this morning before you woke up and I found out that they slept together while I was gone." Tommy's expression softened and her pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Fresh tears started falling more freely down her cheeks soaking into his bare shoulder.

"Jude, it's okay, okay? If Scott can do that to you, he isn't worth it." Jude pulled away from him and looked down.

"It's not even that, Tommy. I'm not mad at him because yeah, I remember saying something to him that made him think we were over. It's her I'm pissed at. She totally broke the whole girl code."

"Girl code?" Tommy asked, confused. Jude looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you don't know the girl code?" Tommy shook his head and sighed.

"It's like the guy code, Shay told me about it if you were wondering how I knew. You don't date your best friend's ex or someone they like. There's no asking of permission, but if you do ask the person, they have to be completely over the person. It's worse since Scott and I were still together."

"How did you even find out about this?" Tommy asked. Jude sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"He woke me up when he text me. We got to talking and I asked him he spoke to Elena because she usually fills us both in. He told me when she was coming in and then he asked me if he could tell me something. I said, sure. Then he's like, 'you promise not to get mad?'. I told him I wasn't promising because I didn't know what he had to tell me. Then he told me that when Elena comes things might be awkward between the three of us. I basically knew something was up because I haven't really seen Elena with Scott around since she moved which was when she turned sixteen. I asked him why and he asked me if I remembered the fight and how when I left, he thought we had broken up and he slept with Elena. I never answered him back. I shut my phone off." By the time Jude finished, she looked pissed. Tommy reached up and pushed away a strand of hair.

"Girl, don't worry yourself over this okay. Talk to Elena when she comes okay?" Jude nodded and got on her knees. She cupped Tommy's face in her hand and gently kissed him. When she pulled away, she smiled at him.

"Thank you Tommy, I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Next Day _

As Jude sat in Studio A, she kept thinking about what she was going to say to Elena. It was 12:30 and Darius had gone to get her at the airport. She hadn't told anyone about what happened and she still hasn't spoken to Scott. SME were in the booth setting up while Tommy and Jude got the soundboard ready. Tommy looked over at Jude and smiled.

"You okay, Harrison?" He asked. Jude looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're just quieter than usually." He said with a shrug. Jude smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine, but thanks." Tommy nodded and pressed down on the intercom.

"You guys ready?" He asked. SME nodded and Spied walked up to the mic that was set up. As he began singing, Tommy turned to Jude.

"So, when Elena comes, what are you gonna do?" He asked. Jude shrugged and turned her chair to face him.

"I'm not gonna say anything...yet. I'm gonna let her think we're all cool, then I'll spring it on her. I 'm saying it's gonna be like before, sure I'm gonna be distant, but I'm not gonna be a bitch." Tommy nodded and was about to say something when the studio door opened. The both turned to see Elena leaning against the door frame. Jude put on her best fake smile and spoke,

"Hey whore."

"Hey slut." Elena said with a smile. She pushed off the door frame and walked over to the empty seat next to her. Jude looked over at Tommy and rolled her eyes. Tommy gave her a small smile. Elena got up and spoke,

"I would love to stay, but I'm meeting Scott for lunch, Jay Jay you want to come?" Jude shook her head and tried to stay calm.

"Okay, well, I'll see you at your house."


	25. Chapter 25

**SOME CURSES IN THIS POST. WATCH IT! THANKS JOMMY LOVE19**

* * *

As Elena walked into the small café around the corner from G-Major, she noticed Scott sitting in the far corner. She walked over to the counter and got a coffee before walking over to the table and sitting in front of Scott. He looked up and smiled and her. 

"Hey." He said softly. Elena leaned over the table and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away and sat back in her seat.

"Hey, I missed you." She whispered. Scott nodded in agreement. He reached over and grabbed her hand in his. He cleared his throat nervously before speaking.

"Babe, I need to tell you something." He started. Elena took a sip of her coffee and nodded for him to continue. She set her cup down on the table and listened.

"I told Jude." Was all he said. Elena's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She quickly gained composure and started talking.

"What happened? What did she say? Does she know we're dating? She was acting fine bef-"

Scott ran a hand across his face and spoke, cutting her off.

"I told her through a text. She said she had to go after finding out and shut her phone off. She knows I have a girlfriend back in Rome, but she doesn't know it's you."

"She was acting fine before when I stopped by the studio." Scott shook his head and sighed.

"You know how she is, especially with people she's really close to. She hates lies. She holds grudges and can be a real bitch when she wants to. She's gonna snap soon and we gotta watch out. I haven't seen her since I told her this morning. She's probably acting fine because she doesn't want anyone to know she's hurt." He said softly. Elena felt tears build up in her eyes and shook her head.

"Scott, we have to tell her together. She's my best friend..."

"She's mine, too!" Scott whispered harshly, cutting her off.

"We all grew up together; you, me, Shay, T-Bone, hell, even Jamie and SME. When they find out what we've done, they're all gonna hate us." Elena said looking down, trying to hold back her tears.

"Lena, we have to tell her before her birthday." Scott said, almost pleading with her. Elena nodded and looked up at him.

"I tell her later."

* * *

As Jude, Kwest, Portia, Tommy, Sadie, SME, and Darius sat in the conference room discussing Jude's party and the paint ball party, Tommy and Jude kept passing notes to each other. Since Kwest was in the middle of the two of them, he would have to pass it over. Kwest took the note from Tommy and looked at Darius, making sure he was preoccupied, before handing it to Jude. Jude held it under the table and unfolded it as quietly as she could.

_IIf your dad fines out, he's gonna kill Scott, then you're gonna be sad, meaning I get to 'comfort' you. You see? It all works out. _

Jude laughed quietly to herself and looked over at Tommy. He smiled and winked at her before turning back to pretending to pay attention to Darius. Jude took her mini pink gel pen and began to write.

_**Yeah and if he finds out you're 'comforting' me, he'll kill you. Then who will comfort me?**_

She tapped Kwest causing him to look at her. He rolled his eyes and took the note, quickly passing it to Tommy. He quietly unfolded the piece of paper and smiled. He looked up at Jude and shrugged. As he began writing, Darius stopped talking. Jude and Tommy turned their attention to him.

"I'll be right back." He said before walking out. Jude raised a brow at Portia.

"His pager went off." She answered. Jude nodded and took the note from Kwest. Portia walked out of the office after telling Sadie she had to got get the book of cake designs from her office. SME started joking around and Sadie began texting one of her friends. Jude opened the note.

_**I guess you're just gonna have to 'comfort' yourself.**_

Jude laughed and was about to write when the door opened. Jude rolled her eyes when she saw Elena standing at the door. She went back to writing, completely ignoring Elena. She stopped writing when Elena walked over and sat in the seat next to her. SME looked over at her and smiled.

"Hi Elena." The three said in unison. She smiled and waved at them before turning back to Jude.

"Scott told me he told you." She whispered so Jude could only hear. Jude ignored her and handed Kwest the note.

"Give that to him." She told him. Elena sighed and looked up, making sure no one was watching them. SME went back to joking around, Sadie was busy texting, and Kwest was busy playing messenger for Jude and Tommy. She looked back to Jude and saw that she had gotten the note back. She was busy writing and Elena took that as her chance.

"He also told me that you never answered him back after he told you." She whispered. Jude rolled her eyes and passed the note back to Kwest. She then turned to Elena and smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Elena Balena." She answered slightly annoyed, but trying to stay calm. Elena sighed.

"I know you know Jay Jay. Can we just move past this? There's something important I need to tell you?" Elena asked desperately. Jude let out a bitter laugh and crumpled up the note Kwest hand her, throwing it on the table. Jude stands up so fast that the chair tipped back. Kwest grabbed it before it fell and fixed it. Now all eyes were on them. Portia walked in and stopped just as she started talking when she saw Jude and Elena. Elena stood up and looked around them embarrassed. She looked at Jude and laughed nervously.

"Can we talk in private, please?" She pleaded. Jude ignored her and looked at her in disgust.

"How does it feel Elena? 13 years of friendship down the drain, for what? A meaningless screw?" Everyone, but Tommy looked on shocked yet still confused. Elena looked at with tears building up in her eyes.

"At the time that's all it was but now..."

"But now what? He give you a ring, tell you how he wanted to marry you one day? How he wanted to grow old with you? If he did, it's all bullshit because he said the same exact thing to me when I was 16!" Jude shouted. By then everyone knew who she was talking about and gasp.

"But now we're dating." Elena finished. Jude looked at her and shook her head. She felt angry tears fall down her cheeks.

"You know, when we were growing up, you two were always close. I had no problem with it, but when I got back from that retreat, I had my suspicions. You knew what he meant to me." Elena could feel the anger rising in her and it all came out.

"You knew that when you two started dating that I liked him, hell, possibly loved him, yet you two starting dating." SME were practically taking bets on who would smack who first, Sadie had shut her phone off, Portia had her arms crossed, and Kwest and Tommy were watching closely.

"No, I never knew you liked him because you never told me."

"That doesn't matter, I showed all the signs for you to know I liked him."

"AOL Keyword:**Liked.** Now Google this: Whatever friendship we had, is over." By now, Elena was in tears, but not because she was sad, yeah she was sad, but she was also mad, frustrated, and disappointed in herself.

"Jude don't do this." Jude looked at her and pointed a finger at her.

"**AND** the only reason why you're still invited to both parties is because I know Scott, SME, Shay, and T-Bone would want you there. Other than that, stay the hell out of my face." Elena couldn't take it anymore and got in Jude's face. She began to speak in a loud whisper.

"You want to know what I'd like to know? If you were so suspicious, why did you continue to date Scott? I think you knew what happened. I might come off as a slut, but at least I don't scrounge for sloppy seconds." As soon as she finished, the back of Jude's hand connected with Elena's right cheek. Gasps rang throughout the room as everyone watched Elena's head be whipped to the side. Kwest reached forward and pulled Jude back. Elena turned her head to look at Jude. Her cheek was already started to change color. Her hands dropped to her sides and when you looked into her eyes, if you really knew her, you would understand the emotions you saw in them. There was a mixture of hurt, disappointment, and sadness.

"So this is it? 13 years of friendship down the drain because you got your panties in knot." Elena asked. Jude, who was being held back by Tommy, spoke.

" No, 13 years of friendship down the drain because you decided to screw around with Scott behind my back."


	26. Chapter 26

**So I updated, a few days ago and I'm bored. Here's an update.**

* * *

"You guys need to make up." Scott whispered to Elena as he placed ice on her cheek. They were at Elena's old house, sitting on the couch. Elena looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, she's the one who slapped me." She said wincing. Scott sighed and pulled back, examining her cheek.

"Are you still staying with her?" He asked as he placed the ice back on her cheek, causing her to wince again. She shook her head.

"No. I told Darius that it was best if I stayed here with my mom. I called my dad and told him." Scott nodded and kissed her hair.

"I didn't want it to come to this." Elena whispered softly as a tear rolled down her face. Scott sighed and asked, even if he already knew.

"To what?" Elena pushed his hand away and gestured between them.

"To this! To Jude hating me! To us not talking! I never expected to lose my best friend!" She shouted at him.

"You knew that the minute we slept together, things changed! You knew that the minute we started dating things would change between Jude and you!" Scott shouted, beginning to lose his temper. Elena looked at him pissed. Scott shook his head and continued to speak, stopping her from talking.

"And don't go on the whole best friend thing, because you know as well as anyone else that she's my best friend, too. It killed me knowing I had to tell her this yesterday, hell, it killed me when we first got together three years ago. Jude was the best thing that happened to me. Yeah I was a stupid eighteen year old, but she was my world. Then I had to make the stupidest mistake in my life and sleep with you!" The minute the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Elena had tears streaming down her face.

"Elena..."

"You're still in love with her." She whispered with a sad smile. Scott shook his head.

"No. I-"

"All this time in Rome that we've been together. All this time you've been distant. I should have known. I mean, she was your first real love." She got off the couch and started heading to the door. Scott got off the couch and went to stop her. Before he reached her, the door slammed in his face and he heard tires screeching. He quickly opened the door and saw Elena's Porsche pulling out of her driveway.

* * *

It was around 8:30 and Jude was home alone. Sadie was out with Kwest, Portia and Darius were talking with party planners at G-Major, and Tommy was working late. Jude was sitting on the couch watching tv with Zeus' head on her lap. She was playing with his ear as she flipped through the channels. She stopped when a picture caught her eyes on a local news channel.

_I here at High Parks in the center of Toronto, where 18 year old Elena Iannece ran a red light and was hit by an 18 wheeler truck. Witnesses say she didn't even attempt to stop at the light. Iannece turned 18 last month and just recently graduated from high school. Iannece was taken to Toronto General Hospital in critical condition. This is Jessica Thompson, channel seven news._

Jude looked at the screen speechless. Tears were running down her cheeks. She quickly came back to reality and jumped off the couch, dropping Zeus' head from her lap. She quickly grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She jumped in her car and within ten minutes she was at the hospital. As she ran through the emergency room doors she looked around until she saw a familiar face. She ran over to Scott crying.

"Scott, what happened? Is she okay?" She asked quickly. Scott looked at her with eyes full of guilt.

"We got into a fight about your fight and I said some things that I regret. I haven't heard anything." Jude sighed and wiped her tears.

"She's gonna be okay." She whispered to herself.

* * *

As he walked out the alley door, he expected it to close with a thud. Tommy was surprised when it slammed close and turned around. His face paled slightly as he looked into the person's, who closed the door, eyes. He walked over to him slowly and tried to smile.

"Hunter, hey." Hunter grinned and pushed off the brick wall.

"Long time no see Tommy. What's it been, five years?" Tommy nodded nervously.

"Yeah. If you ever need anything, my number hasn't changed." Hunter's grin widened and nodded.

"There's one thing I want." Tommy raised a brow.

"Yeah? What?"

"Revenge. Your pretty little girlfriend. She's my meal ticket. You know, it would be a shame for her pretty little face to get-"

"Leave her alone, Hunter." Tommy said growing protective.

"Just think about it Tom." He didn't even wait for him to respond before walking away. Tommy looked at him and sighed. He watched Hunter walk out of the alley and pulled out his phone. He pressed speed dial number 2. When voicemail picked up, he sighed and tried to keep his cool.

_Hey Jude, it's Tommy. I've been thinking about some stuff and I realized something. We're not gonna work out. I know I promised you I wouldn't hurt you, but it's just how it is. I'll...uh..I'll see you tomorrow. _He hung up the phone and felt tears build up in his eyes.

_You're doing this to protect her_, He kept repeating in his head all the way home.

* * *

_Just two words. That's all I need. Elena's fine. She's okay. _Jude looked at the clock and then at Scott. His chin was resting on his intertwined fingers.

"How long has she been in surgery?"

"Four hours. They can't fix her." He said looking straight ahead.

"Shut up." Jude said holding back a sob.

The doctor working on Patsy walked over to the nurses station.

"Anyone here for the girl?" She asked the nurse. The nurse nodded towards Jude and Scott. The doctor looked over and sighed. She walked over to them causing Jude to stop pacing and look at her.

_Two..._

"Um...I'm sorry."

_words._

At the same time, Jude's phone went off, telling her see had a voicemail. Jude tried her hardest to hold back her sobs as she pulled out her Sidekick and listened to the message.

_"Hey Jude, it's Tommy..."_


	27. Chapter 27

Silence, a **deathly **silence. Interns mount the spiral stairway. Sadie laid her head on Kwest's shoulder as they sat on the couch. SME sat on the couch near Jude. Scott sat on the couch with Jude's head in his lap, he was eyeing his car keys that were on the table a few inches away from him. Jude was looking off into her own little world. Portia stood by Darius with Tommy on his right side.

"For those of you who have been part of my team since the beginning, you would know Elena. She was a great girl. For those of you who hardly know her, you've missed out on something great. It's unfortunate that this accident has occurred. A memorial service is being held here in two days for friends and family. If any of you want to attend, you may."

"Someone should write a song." Tommy said softly. Immediately heads turned towards Jude. She just ignored them and continued to look at the wall.

"What's happening to her body?" She asked softly, but loud enough for Darius to hear. He looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Her parents are having her cremated." He answered. Scott scoffed and Jude shook her head.

"She wouldn't want that." She whispered to herself. Scott still heard her and started to run his hands through her hair gently. Darius sighed and continued.

"Her brother and father will be flying in from Italy and will also be at the memorial. If you have any questions feel free to ask." With that, he turned and head to his office. Everyone took one last look around before getting back to work. Scott couldn't take it anymore and lifted Jude's head off his lap. He reached over and grabbed his keys before getting up and walking out of G-Major. Jude quietly got up and walked over to Studio C. She shut the door behind her. She sat Indian style on a beat-up, old couch in the corner. She rubbed the need for sleep from her eyes with the palms of her hands. She was so entranced in her own little world, she didn't even hear the door open.

Kwest shut the door quietly and leaned against it. He sighed before walking over and sitting next to her.

"Hey, Red. How you dealing?" He asked softly. Jude shrugged and looked at him.

"It hurts you know? It doesn't help that an hour before, I basically told her I hated her."

"You didn't mean it, everyone knows that, she even knew that." He said shaking his head. Jude looked down at her lap and played with a loose piece of thread.

"Kwest, you know Tommy broke up with me yesterday?" She asked absentmindedly. Kwest looked at her shocked. When he didn't answer she let a bitter laugh escape her lips.

"Yeah, had the same reaction. He left a message on my cell saying that he had been thinking and that we weren't going to work out. I listened to it right after I found out Elena was dead."

"I so sorry, Jude." Kwest finally said.

"Five days, we lasted fast freaking days. Pretty pathetic if you ask me. Hell, my relationship with Spied lasted longer." She said laughing slightly. Tears had started to run down her cheek and she wiped them away quickly. Kwest moved shifted closer to her and pulled her to him.

"I slept with him." She whispered gently. Kwest looked at her shocked that she was actually telling him this. He quickly relaxed his muscles when he realized he tensed up.

"Yesterday. He was my first. Ironic that he broke up with me a few hours after. I guess he got what he wanted and thought, 'What the hell, I don't need her anymore'. At least I was good for something." She said giggling softly. She sniffed as she felt her nose closing up, an effect from crying.

"Jude, that's not true and you know it and I'm not gonna sit here and let you degrade yourself." Kwest said forcefully.

"It's true, but you know what, screw him, I'm better than this. I'm not gonna sit here and sulk because some guy dumped me. I didn't do it before and I'm not start now." She pulled away and wiped her eyes. Kwest looked at her and tried to stay calm.

"Jude, I should go get to work, but I'll stop by your house later okay?" Jude nodded and watched as he got up and left.

As Kwest walked through the lobby and towards Studio A, he got strange looks from all the interns who heard the hushed curses. When he pushed the door to the studio opened, he watched as Tommy continued to work as if everything was normal. Kwest shook his head and took a seat in the empty chair next to him. Tommy looked over at him and noticed the look on his face. He pulled off his head phones.

"Kwest, you all right, man?" Kwest looked at him and scoffed.

"I thought you changed T, but I guess I was wrong."

"What are you talking about man?" Tommy asked confused. Kwest shook his head.

"You didn't even last a week. I guess this broke your record for shortest relationship." The wheels in Tommy's head started turning and he sighed.

"Kwest listen-"

"No, you listen. Jude is a great girl and you just threw it away. You want to know what she thinks? She told me that since you slept with her, you got what you wanted, and you broke up with her. It's bad enough that you took the most important thing that she could ever give, but to do it the day her best friend is killed? That's just cold-hearted." Tommy looked at him with glassy eyes.

"Kwest, man, you need to understand-" Kwest shot out of his seat and looked at him furiously.

"I understand. I understand the fact that you can't love anyone but yourself. I watched her tear herself apart when you left, but I refuse to watch her do it again because you want to be a selfish ass." Tommy shot up and looked him in the eye.

"You don't know half the story so don't patronize me." Kwest looked at him up and down disgusted.

" You're the worst thing that ever happened to Jude." Not even the last word was out of his mouth before Tommy's fist connected with Kwest's face and the studio door opened. Sadie looked at Tommy and then down at the ground to see Kwest wiping the blood from his lip.

"Oh my god." She said rushing over to him. Tommy looked at him and shook his head before walking out with one finally thought.

_I ruined everything_


	28. Chapter 28

**Btw, I forgot to put in one of the chapters, Tommy gave Jude a ring, I guess you could call it a promise ring, the day they slept together.**

* * *

Rummaging through her closet, Jude picked out all her black clothes. Most of which were from three years ago. She was surprised she still fit into some of them. She slid on a black leather jacket and slipped her feet into her black boots. She looked at the time on her phone and cursed. It was already almost midnight. She crept across her room and lightly shut her door. She crept down the stairs and peeked into the living room. Zeus was sleeping on the floor, his head on his feet. She smiled and walked the rest of the stairs. Zeus' ears shot up and she shushed him. She opened the door quietly and shut it the same. She turned around and ran down her stairs and down the long driveway. When she reached the entrance gate, she slid it open just enough for her to slip out. Scott was parked just a few feet away. She walked up to his car and hopped in.

"Hey." She whispered, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Scott turned to her and smiled.

"You really want to do this?" He asked. Jude rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Like I told you over the phone and online, yes. She wouldn't want this whole party, so go." Scott sighed before starting his car and driving away.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the alleyway next to G-Major. Scott killed the engine and they got out. Jude took out her keys and slid the right one into the lock. She pulled the door opened when she heard the click. As they walked through the pitch black building, they tried looking around. Jude sighed and pulled out a flashlight from inside of her jacket.

"Remember the last time we were here like this?" Scott asked. Jude smiled and nodded.

"The day before you left for Rome. We snuck out and came here. Left that morning."

"You were sixteen." Scott clarified. Jude nodded and felt the awkwardness creep up.

"Let the get her and get out." She whispered heading towards Darius' office. Scott followed her and walked in behind her. There it stood, the urn that held Elena's ashes. Jude and Scott stood there just staring at it. They were so preoccupied that they failed to hear someone walk in.

"What are you doing?" Scott and Jude turned around shocked and starred at the person confused. Tommy stood at the door with his arms to his sides. He looked in between the two of them and then at the urn.

"You're stealing the urn?" He asked confused. Jude crossed her arms, causing a weird noise because of her jacket. Scott looked at her amused. Jude rolled her eyes.

"It's the jacket ass hole." She turned to Tommy, "Yeah we are. She should want this, this, this party that Darius is throwing. All the people we've grown up with are snobby ass holes who'll be spending their time on their damn crack berry, counting down the seconds until they have to leave. She doesn't deserve that." Tommy looked at her once more before walking past them and in front of the urn. He starred at it for a few seconds before grabbing it and handing it to Scott.

"Show her one last party." He whispered. Scott looked at Jude confused and nodded when she mouthed to him that she'll meet him outside. He shut the door behind him as he left the office. Jude glared at Tommy for a few seconds. He looked up at her and shut his eyes when he felt his eyes well up. He quickly opened them and looked at her.

"Jude, I'm sorry-"

"I loved the message." She said bitterly, cutting him off. Tommy sighed and reached out to grab her, but she stepped back.

"Jude, I'm sorry."

"But you know what I love the most? The fact that you decided to do it the same day my best friend dies. **That's **what I love the most." He could see her eyes glass over.

"Jude, I never meant to hurt you." Tommy whispered. Jude shook her head and laughed.

"Right, that's what you said the last time and the time before that, oh and look at that, the time before that. Tommy, you keep using the same excuse, 'I never meant to hurt you'. Try a new one. Here let me help you." She stepped closer to him as she spoke, "Jude, you're too young. Jude, I'm trying to protect you." She said, listing different excuses. Jude stopped about a foot away from him and uncrossed her hands.

"I guess you got what you wanted from me."

"Jude, it had nothing to do with sex. What I feel for you is real."

"Then why'd you dump me? Huh, Tommy, because if you loved me like you said you did you wouldn't have, at least not by voicemail." She looked down at the ring on her left ring finger. She slowly pulled it off and held it out to him. Tommy looked at it and shook his head, looking up at her.

"I don't want it Tommy. Just take it." She whispered.

"No, I gave it to you, keep it." He insisted. Jude shook her head and grabbed his hand, placing the ring in it.

"I don't want it. I don't want any part of you anymore. You got what you wanted, so we're done." Without letting him explain, she walked out of the office and out of G-Major.

* * *

Jude laid on her stomach on her bed. She was typing on her lap top, music blasting, with her door wide open. 

"Sadie!" She shouted when she saw her sister walk past her room. Sadie walked in and over to Jude. Jude grabbed the remote next to her and turned the volume down on the stereo. Sadie sat next to her as Jude sat up.

"Yeah, Jude?" Jude looked down at her fidgeting hands.

"There's something I wanted to tell you." She said softly. Sadie looked at her slightly confused.

"What's going on?" She asked. Jude looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"I'll understand if you're pissed or if you don't want to speak to me. I just thought you should know, well, now since he dumped me."

"Who dumped you Jude?"

"Tommy." Jude whispered. Sadie looked at her shocked, not sure if she heard her right.

"Tom Quincy? Little Tommy Q? Tommy?" Jude nodded and looked back down at her hands. Sadie looked at her a little less shocked.

"How did he dump you? When were you guys even together? How long were you guys together?"

"We didn't even last a week. He dumped me yesterday. He left a message on my cell phone saying that he'd been thinking and that we weren't gonna work out. I got the message when I was at the hospital." She answered in a whisper. Sadie looked at her sadly. Jude looked up at her again with tears rolling down her cheek.

"I gave him everything Sadie. Everything and then he just dumps me."

"Jude, what do you mean by 'everything'?" Sadie asked uneasy. Jude shook her head and spoke.

"He was my first Sadie and not even a day after we sleep together he dumps me. I guess he got what he wanted huh? Probably thought I was easy, I mean we were only dating for five days." Sadie tried her best to hold back her anger.

"Does this have anything to do with why Tommy punched Kwest?" She asked. Jude looked at her and broke down. She threw herself back and placed a pillow over her face, screaming into it. The words that left her mouth next were muffled but still clearly heard.

"I can't do this anymore."


	29. Chapter 29

When Jude walked through her front door at 6:30 in the morning, she wasn't at all surprised to see her dad, Portia, and Sadie sitting on the couch waiting for her. Darius shot up at the sound of the door opening.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked rushing over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"I went out. I need some time to think about things. I went over to the rehearsal space." So some of it was a lie, but she didn't think he needed to know the rest. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. In the back, Portia and Sadie quietly left the room. Darius could feel a dampness cover his chest.

"Hey, it's okay. Shh. I know. Everything's gonna be okay." He whispered.

"She's gone and it's all my fault." She whispered into his chest. Darius lifted her head up and wiped her tears away.

"It's not your fault and I don't ever want to hear you say that again, you understand me?" Jude nodded and wiped her remaining tears.

"We got into a fight the hour before and I basically told her I hated her."

"She knew you didn't mean it. You guys have been best friends since you were five, she knows you didn't mean it."

"You promise?" Jude whispered. Darius nodded kissed her forehead.

"Go get some sleep. I'll take care of everything." Jude nodded and walked upstairs to her room. Zeus quietly followed her and jumped on her bed as he entered the room. Jude shut the door and laid down on her bed next to her dog. He rested his head on her stomach over her blanket. Jude softly rand her fingers over his head.

"At least I still got you." She whispered before following into a restless slumber.

* * *

Jude spent most of the day sleeping. It was dinner time when she was woken up by the smell of something good. She opened her eyes to see and plate of food in front of her and Angelina sitting next to Zeus staring at her.

"I brought you dinner because you didn't come down and I didn't want you to be hungry." She said with a proud smile on her face. Jude smiled and looked down at her plate. There was broccoli, steak, and mash potatoes.

"Who helped you?" Jude whispered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Miss Liza. She said that you might be hungry so I asked her if I could bring you something. I wanted to bring you a piece of cake, but she said that daddy could get mad. I didn't want you to get in trouble." Jude smiled and kissed her head.

"Thanks Gigi." Jude whispered grabbing the fork and stabbed it into a piece of broccoli, stuffing it into her mouth. She looked over at Gigi, who was petting Zeus with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"He's nice isn't he?" She asked with a smile. Gigi smiled and nodded.

"When did you get him?" She asked looking at Jude. Jude put down her fork and scratched her head.

"It was my fifteenth birthday. Dad got him for me because I had been bugging him with me always saying I wanted a puppy."

"So he got him for you?" Gigi asked with a smile. Jude nodded and picked up her fork, stuffing a fork full of mash into her mouth."

"Jude, TomTom came over when daddy was at work." Jude tensed up and stopped eating.

"And what happened?"

"Sadie said that you didn't want to talk to him and that you were angry with him. Why are you angry with him, did he hurt your feelings?" Jude smiled at her and felt her eyes well up.

"Yeah, pretty bad." She whispered. Zeus, sensing her discomfort, started whining.

"What did he do?" Gigi asked crawling closer to her.

"He lied to me, used me, name it, he did it." Jude whispered harshly. Gigi crossed her chubby little arms across her chest and let out a dramatic sigh.

"Well then, I'm not gonna talk to him." She said sticking her chin out. Jude chuckled at her and sniffed.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because he hurt your feelings. I don't think that is very nice."

"Gigi, just because I'm hurting doesn't mean you can't talk to him."

"But.."

"You like Tommy. Don't stop talking to him."

"Fine." Gigi said with a sigh.

* * *

The next day Jude walked into hospitality to see Tommy pouring himself a cup of coffee and Kwest sitting on a stool reading a magazine. She sighed and quietly made her way over to Kwest.

"Hey." She whispered low enough for him to hear. Kwest looked away from the magazine and smiled at her. She looked at his fat lip and winced.

"Sadie, told me what happened. Thanks for sticking up for me." She whispered. Kwest shrugged and kept the smile on his face.

"It's okay, he punches like a girl anyway." Jude chuckled softly drawing Tommy's attention to her. She ignored him and pulled out a bottle of pain killers, handing them to Kwest.

"Thought you might need these."

"Thanks."

"'Listen, I'm not coming to the memorial later. Scott and I are planning on going down to the beach later and we're gonna have our own memorial, just close friends. You want to come?" She asked. Kwest nodded and shrugged.

"Sure. What time?"

"Same time of the other memorial. Just don't let anyone else know about it okay? SME knows, Jamie knows, and Sadie knows, but other than that, don't mention it." Kwest nodded.

"Okay. Well, I got to go mix Shay's track. I'll see you later." He got up and walked into Studio C. Jude sighed and turned to see Tommy still standing there. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Hey Jay Jay. It's tough what happened, huh?" T-Bone asked walking up next her. Jude smiled at him and nodded, completely ignoring Tommy as he walked away. Jude began whispering to T-Bone what she had just told Kwest. What they didn't realize was Darius, who had been watching her since she came in, was making his way over to Sadie.

"Sadie, what's going on between Jude and Tommy?" He asked causing Sadie to look up from her paper work. She looked over at Jude and then at Darius.

"Dad, you should really be talking to Jude about this." She whispered.

"Well I'm talking to you about this. Now tell me, what's going on?" Sadie sighed and bit her lip. She began giving him the short version of what happened, leaving out the part where Jude gave him 'everything'. By the time she was finished, Darius was already on his way over to Tommy'S office.


	30. Chapter 30

**This might be kind of confusing when it reaches the memorial. During the song, it's like switching over to the memorial at G-Major with Jude singing in the background. Think of it like it was in the show. **

* * *

Tommy turned to the door when he heard it open. He looked at a fuming Darius and pushed back a little.

"You got something you want to tell me, T?" Darius asked crossing his arms across his chest. He was trying his hardest to stay calm. Tommy looked at him and shook his head.

"No, why?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about the fact, THAT YOU DATED JUDE? OR THE FACT THAT YOU BREAK UP WITH HER LIKES SHE NOTHING?" Darius shouted, starting to lose his cool. Tommy sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"It's not like that." He said running his hand through his hair. Darius looked at him like he was stupid.

"It's not like what? Like you didn't break her heart?You've done some pretty messed up shit in your life, T, but this has gotta be at the top of the list."

"Hunter's in town." Tommy said looking at him with tears in his eyes. Darius uncrossed his arms and calmed down. He took a seat in the empty chair next to Tommy and looked at him.

"He come see you?" He asked gently. Tommy nodded and sighed, wiping his eyes.

"He said that Jude had a pretty face and that it'd be a shame if he had to mess it up. I called Jude and broke up with her."

"He say what he want?"

"He said he wanted revenge. I can't put her through that. This is my past and it's ruining everything in my life now." Darius leaned an elbow against the soundboard and sighed.

"Don't worry about Hunter, I'll deal with him. Right now, worrying about your job and my daughter." Tommy looked at him shocked at the last part.

"D, why are you taking this like it's nothing?" He asked. Darius chuckled and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"I've always known you loved Jude. I mean, it's pretty hard not to. She stubborn, impulsive, and independent..."

"And pretty incredible." Tommy finished. Darius suddenly realized where the conversation was going and switched back to father mode.

"You broke a lot of hearts Tommy including Sadie and Portia. Now including Jude, too. You better fix this. I don't want to have to watch her be in a funk for the next six months because of something you did, understand?" He said firmly. Tommy looked down at the soundboard and nodded. He watched from the corner of his eye as Darius got up and left the studio

* * *

With her keyboard on her lap, Jude looked around her. Everyone that was ever close to Elena, and even people who never met her, were there. Sadie led Kwest over to an open space next to Shay and T-Bone. He spread the blanket out and helped Sadie sit down. Jude watched as Elena's older brother Vinny, sat next to her on the log.

"Hey, Vinny." She whispered looking over at him. He nodded at her and wiped his eyes. Jude sighed before she began to speak.

"Dearest Sweet Elena, I have trouble accepting the fact that you're gone, so I won't. It would be like, we went for a while without seeing each other. But I can understand why God would have wanted you close to him, because you truly were an angel on earth, and in my own special way, I love you. I miss you. This one's for you." She began to gently press on the keys.

Angel (Sarah McLachlan)

Tommy drove up on his motorcycle and pulled off his helmet. He placed his helmet in front of him and leaned on it. He watched as Jude pressed on the keys of the keyboard, singing her heart out. He reached up and gently brushed away the stray tear that had fallen from his eye.

_  
so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

"We are here to say our last goodbye to an amazing girl. I've none her since she was a baby and it's a shame to see her go. I can't understand why someone like her could be taken away so soon."

_  
in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

Jude pressed down on the last key just as Tommy drove away, just as Darius finished speaking at G-Major across town, and just as Scott spread Elena's ashes over the water.


	31. Chapter 31

After the memorial, Jude headed home. As she pushed open the front door, she was shocked to see Tommy standing in the foyer. She rolled her eyes and started making her way towards the steps, which happened to be behind him.

"I'm not in the mood, Tommy. I said what I had to say already." She whispered.

"There's something you need to know." He said ignoring her comment. Jude shook her head and looked at him.

"You told me all I needed to know in that lovely message."

"Darius knows about us." Tommy said.

"There is no us– Wait he knows?" Jude asked shocked. Tommy nodded.

"How did he take it?" Jude asked. Tommy shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I just...I want to talk to you." He reached out to grab her hand, but she pulled away. He could feel his eyes well up and he sighed. Jude looked at him and let out a bitter laugh.

"I'm I supposed to feel sorry for you, Tommy? For days now, every time I look at you, your eyes start to tear. If you could cry on cue like that, you might want to consider a change of jobs." She said harshly.

"Why the hell are you being like?! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it for you to get it through your head?!" Tommy shouted, anger and frustration taking over.

"Until you mean it." Jude whispered before running up the stairs to her room. Tommy sighed and wiped his eyes before walking out of the house.

* * *

For the next three days, things went pretty simple. Jude stopped being a condescending bitch to Tommy. They actually had an actually conversation the other day. It was finally Jude's big day. It was around noon when Jude heard a honk from outside. She ran down the steps and out the door. She saw the van that Darius had rented and climbed inside. A series of Happy Birthdays were said as she walked to the back of the van. The only empty seat just so happened to be next to Tommy. He rolled her eyes and sat next to him. Tommy looked at her nervously and smiled.

"Happy birthday, girl." He whispered. Jude smiled at him and nodded her head. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

30 minutes later Jude opened her eyes to see everyone getting out of the car. She looked outside and saw that they were at the paintball filed. She sighed and got up. As she stepped out of the van, she shielded her eyes from the sun. She walked over to Scott and leaned into him.

"You want to be on my team?" She whispered. Scott nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay, everyone, listen up. We're gonna split into two teams. Jude's leader of one. Who would like to be the other." Everyone looked at each other, but no one raised their hands. Jude smirked and elbowed Scott, getting his attention.

"How about you Sades? Sister against sister?" Sadie smirked and nodded.

"Fine. I get first pick." Jude shrugged.

"Take two. Scott's already on my team." Sadie nodded and looked at the group.

"Portia and Tommy." Portia and Tommy walked up to Sadie. Portia leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Why the hell did you pick Tommy?" Sadie smirked and looked over at Jude, who was filling her harness with paint grenades and smoke grenades.

"Because, Jude deserves a little payback for what Tommy did to her." Portia smirked and nodded.

"Kwest." Jude said with out looking up.

"Uh, Wally and Kyle." Sadie said with a shrug.

"Shay and T-bone." Jude said with a smirk.

"Jamie."

"Spied."

"Uh, Dad, I guess." Sadie said, seeing as he was the only one left. He was supposed to be the neutral player, but since Elena...

"When you hear go, hide near any big tree that has a lot of leaves." Jude whispered to her team. They all nodded. Jude looked at them all and sighed.

"Why am I always the only girl?" She muttered to herself. Kwest chuckled and shrugged.

"Because no guy could stay away." He teased but immediately regretted it when he saw her look at Tommy. Spied noticing the tension, wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Think of it this way Harrison. You have the best players on your team and you get to get revenge on Quincy." He whispered to her. Jude smiled and hugged him.

"You're the best Spied, you know that?" Spied shrugged.

"I know, but that's what all the ladies say." He smirked at her. Jude gaped at him and playfully punched him.

Darius looked around to see if everyone was ready before shouting,

"GO!" The teams went their separate ways. Jude quietly walked through the woods hunched over. She looked around her and saw nothing. Then she spotted it. The perfect hiding place. She quickly made her way towards the hole behind the log and climbed in. She laid her gun against the log and covered it with leaves. She pulled her goggles down and covered her eyes. She was there for no more than five minutes when she saw something moved in front of her. It was covered in blue and she knew it was someone on the other team. She aimed her gun and pulled the trigger. She watched the back of the person's covered head turn red. She reached into her pocket and pressed the button, causing a siren to go off. Signaling that someone was hit. The person cursed and pulled off their mask. It was Jamie. He started walking back towards the entrance towards his dead box. She quickly got up and began walking around. Another siren went off and she smiled. She had to admit that this all was fun. She stopped in her tracks when she heard twigs cracking behind her. She placed her finger on the trigger and spun around.

"Easy Harrison, it's just me." She looked at the person covered in red and smiled.

"Kwest?" She whispered. She saw the person nod and they walked up to her.

"You get anyone yet?" He asked. Jude nodded and looked ahead of her.

"Jamie, you?" He nodded.

"Portia." Jude chuckled and looked ahead of her. She looked up in a tree about 10 yards away from them and saw someone sitting up on a low branch. She looked at Kwest and pointed to the tree. As if on cue, they both raised their guns and fired. Two blue splatters marked the person and the shock knocked him to the ground. Jude reached into her pocket and pressed the button. She listened as the siren went off. She turned to Kwest and pointed left. He nodded and she headed in that direction.

After about an hour of countless paint balls and paint grenades, Jude sighed. She had counted 10 sirens. There was only two people left, her and someone else. She didn't know if it was one of her own or Sadie's. She continued to walk through the woods and towards the entrance. She saw someone in front of her and raised her gun. The person must have heard her because they turned around and aimed their gun at her.

"Who is it?" Jude asked. The person pulled off their mask. Jude looked at Tommy shocked. She reached up and pulled off her mask.

"So this is what it comes to?" He asked. Jude shrugged, but didn't answer. Tommy sighed and lowered his gun. He threw it next to him and shrugged.

"I'm not doing this. I don't care if it's just a game, but I can't do this. I can't shoot you." Jude sighed and walked over to him. She took one of her paint balls from her harness and slapped it against his chest. The ball popped and the paint seeped into his jacket. She then reached into her pocket and pressed the button.

"I can't shoot you either." She whispered.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry it's taken so long. School started last Tuesday and things have been crazy. I'm trying to update all my fics by this weekend.**

After finding out that Jude's team won, Darius, Porta, Sadie, and Jude headed over to G-Major to get ready. Dancing around in her heels, Jude thought about her party, _Why'd he have to ruin this for me?_, She asked herself. She spun around and stumbled over her own feet. Before she hit the ground, someone wrapped their arms around her waist and held her up. She turned around once she was steady and looked at the person. The guy had almost shoulder length brown hair and had stubble.

"Whoa. Hey." She said still surprised. The guy grinned

"Hi." Jude crossed her arms across her chest.

"So do you just show up out of nowhere all the time?" She asked.

"It's kind of my game." He replied.

"Your game? Who do you play for?" She asked with a smile. The guy smiled at her.

"Let's say I'm a free-agent."Jude looked at him bewildered.

"And I'm official lost in my own sports metaphor." She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Jude." He grabbed her hand and gave it a good shake.

"Hunter."

"So you here to see Darius?" She asked. Hunter nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, hoping he could hook me up with an old buddy, Tommy Quincy?" Jude's smile faded from her face, but she tried to conceal it with shock.

"Oh, how do you know Tommy?" Hunter chuckled.

"Spent many wild nights with him on the tour bus. Kind of lost touch."Jude slowly smiled. _Keep your cool Harrison, you don't need to take everything out on him. _

"How about I help you? There's this huge party going on tonight. It's my birthday. I'll make sure you're on the guest list." A smile spread across Hunter's face and he nodded.

"Thanks." _This is too easy._

It was around 7:30 when Jude walked out from behind the curtain and spun around for Sadie and Portia. Sadie and Portia stood there amazed at how beautiful she looked. The strapless red dress fit her every curve. Her jewelry consisted of moons and stars. Her hair was clipped back with two curls on the side. She looked at Sadie and Portia nervously.

"How do I look?" She asked. Sadie smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"You're gonna eat his heart out." She whispered in her ear. Jude smiled and shrugged. Portia looked down at her watch.

"Jude, the car is gonna be here in ten minutes, Sadie and I are gonna head home in our car, we'll meet you there." She said grabbing Sadie and pulling her out of the conference room. Jude sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She began to flatten out imaginary wrinkles and fix her hair. She gasped when she saw Hunter standing behind her through the mirror. She spun around and smiled at him.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry I got lost. I was walking by and saw you so I thought I'd come in." Jude shrugged.

"You look great by the way." He said smiling. Jude couldn't tell, but that smile held so many plans for her. She smiled and looked down.

"Thanks." She whispered. She played with her ring before sighing and looking up at him.

"Come on, you could escort me." She said softly hooking her arm with his and leading him out of the room. They left G-Major and got into Jude's car.

Twenty minutes filled with small talk and the limo pulled up in front of Jude's house. They got out of the limo and headed towards the back of the house. Hunter looked around and smiled, _This is too easy. _He looked towards the front of the house and saw a familiar face heading their way. He turned to Jude and smiled.

"You go ahead. I need to make a call okay?" He said. Jude nodded and walked towards the back of the house. When she was out of site, Hunter turned to the person and smirked.

'Long time no see– Oh wait I saw you the other day." He said his smirk only getting bigger when the person glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tommy growled. Hunter shrugged.

"A _**friend **_invited me." He said. Tommy's eyes narrowed.

"Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this." He said through clenched teeth. Hunter raised a brow and chuckled.

"She really did change from that 13 year old good. I guess you could say she..._**filled **_out." He said with a sleazy smile. Tommy pushed against his chest roughly causing him to almost fall back. Hunter caught his balance and fixed his suit.

"Hey now, I'm Jude's guest, you wouldn't want her to hate you anymore than she already does, do you?" Tommy tried to calm his breathing.

"You leave her the hell alone, you hear me? This is between you and me, not her."

"You can't even say her name. How pathetic of you Quincy." Hunter answered with a smirk. Tommy glared at him and sighed.

"Just leave her alone." Hunter's face grew serious and almost painful.

"I believe I told you to leave Angie alone, but you didn't listen to me, Now did you?" Tommy finally calmed down at the mention of Angie's name. He felt tears fill his eyes.

'Please, just don't touch Jude. I love her." Hunter just seemed to get angrier.

"Like you loved Angie?" He growled. Tommy shook his.

"Please man. I never meant for that to happen to her." Hunter calmed down and smiled.

"Her time will come Quincy. You know revenge taste oh so sweet." He turned around before Tommy could reply and walked to the back of the house. Tommy watches him disappear and sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. He walks forward and to the back of the house. The whole back yard was filled with people. The pool was outline in candles and the moon's light reflected off of the water. There were tables off to one side of the yard under a big white tent. There were red and white decorations everywhere from the steps of the pool to the door leading in the house. Tommy smiled when he spotted Jude talking to the Sadie, but it quickly faded when he saw Hunter make his way towards her. He made his way to the bar that was set up by the tables.

"Vodka on the rocks." He told the bartender. He leaned against the bar and looked around at the party. There were at least 150 people there. He sighed and turned around, grabbing his glass. He headed over to one of the tables and sat down. He looked down at his drink and watched as he the ice cubes slowly moved.

Hunter walked over to Jude who was talking to Sadie.

"Hey Harrison." He said with a grin. Sadie looked at him and press her lips tightly together. Jude turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey. You make that call?' She asked. Hunter nodded and turned to Sadie.

"I'm Hunter." He introduced sticking out his hand. She smiled and grabbed it.

"Sadie, her sister." She said. Hunter smiled at her and nodded.

"I guess beauty runs in the family." He said causing Jude to blush. Sadie dropped his hand just as Kwest came over. He wrapped his arm around Sadie's shoulder and led her away.

"Listen, don't talk to Hunter, okay?" He whispered to her. Sadie looked at hi confused

"Why not? He seemed nice." She said. Kwest sighed

"He just got out of jail. He did five years for assault. Tommy dated his sister and she died, do whatever reason he's here for can't be good." Sadie looked at him shocked, but nodded.

"Okay." She whispered. Kwest looked over towards the tables and at Tommy.

"I'm gonna go see if he's okay." He said before walking over to Tommy. He sat in the seat next to him.

"Buy you a drink man?" He asked causing Tommy to look up from his now empty glass.

"Open bar, but thanks." Kwest nodded and looked at his friend.

"You know Hunter's here right?" Tommy nodded and looked back down.

"Yeah, I saw him a few days ago. Probably a week." Realization hit Kwest like a ton of bricks.

"So you broke up with Jude." He muttered to himself. Tommy nodded.

"Yep. He said that he was gonna get revenge and it was the first thing I thought of." He whispered. Kwest looked at him and smiled apologetically.

"You're figure something out man. Don't worry."


	33. Chapter 33

After spending the rest of the night watching Jude and Hunter talk and drown his sorrows in vodka, Tommy got up and stumbled into the house. He held the railing as he walked up the stairs. He felt for the door of the room he was staying in and when he felt a doorknob, he twisted and pushed open. He stumbled forward into the room and threw himself onto the bed. He felt something soft and fluffy beneath him. He reached down and pulled it whatever it was out; a teddy bear? He looked around the room and his gazed landed on the window seat. Angelina stared at him with confusion and a slight hint of anger.

"GiGi?" He whispered confused. Angelina hopped off the seat and over to her bed. She struggled getting onto it, but when she did she sat in front of Tommy.

"You're in my room moron." She remarked with narrow eyes. Tommy groaned and buried his face into the purple blanket.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked.

"I feel sick." Tommy muttered. Angelina's face softened and she crawled over to him. She laid on her stomach next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent.

"You smell." She stated. Tommy let out a small chuckled and rolled onto his back. Angelina looked over at him confused.

"You know Jude's mad at you, right?" She stated picking up her teddy bear. Tommy looked over at her and sighed.

"Yup, I know. Everyone is mad at me. That's what I do you know? I always manage to get someone I care about mad at me." Tommy rambled. Angelina looked at him confused.

"You sound funny." She said tilting her head to the side. Tommy sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I need sleep." He muttered.

"Then why don't you go to your room?" Angelina asked confused. Tommy nodded and got off the bed. He walked over to the door and left the room leaving her alone and confused. He held himself up as he walked down the hall to his room.

"I need sleep." He muttered to himself

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning when he woke up, Tommy felt like his head exploded. He looked around him confused. The previous night settled in and he groaned. He sat up in the bed and looked around him. His eyes fell onto Jude, who was sitting on the window seat looking over at him. Her legs were crossed and she was just...staring.

"Jude what are you doing here?" He asked in a hoarse tone. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes with the ball of his hand.

"I heard you talked to Angelina." She said. Tommy could faintly hear anger in her voice.

"I would say I spoke to her."

"I hear you spoke to her drunk. I hear you reeked of vodka." She continued growing angrier with every word. Tommy looked at her confused. He could fell the frustration growing.

"Jude if you would just listen to me mayb-"

"You don't even realize why I'm really mad at you. Like **really** mad at you. You just think I'm pissed that you broke up with me on the day Elena died. Yeah, it hurt, but I'm over that now. I'm so over it Tommy it's not even funny." Tommy threw the sheet off of him and he threw his feet over the side of the bed and stood up.

"THEN TELL ME WHAT YOUR MADE AT! TELL ME WHY YOUR PISSED! TELL WHY EVERY TIME YOU SEE ME YOU WANT TO RIP ME TO SHREDS! TELL ME SOMETHING!!! I'M GETTING SO DAMN FRUSTRATED WITH YOU THAT I JUST FEEL LIKE SAYING 'SCREW IT ALL'! I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS SHITTY AND I'M NOT PROUD OF IT, BUT YOU GOTTA UNDERSTAND, I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" Tommy shouted letting all his frustration out. Jude stood up and walked in front of him.

"You're frustrated? What about me Tommy? I gave you everything and no matter how hard I try I can't hate you. You've helped make me what I am today, but you don't get it Tommy. When I heard your message, it was like all you wanted from me was sex. I mean, not even six hours after we sleep together, you dump me. Do you realize how that looks?" Jude said feeling tears build up in the back of her eyes. Tommy sighed and hesitantly reached up. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and caressed them.

"I never meant for you to feel like that. I just, I'm trying to protect you."

"From what?" Jude whispered. Tommy shook his head and shut his eyes. Jude nodded and leaned up. He lips connected with his in a soft kiss. Tommy's eyes snapped open in shock, but he responded to the kiss. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he knew it was their goodbye kiss. Jude pulled away and looked at him.

"I love you Tommy. No matter what."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A knock was heard on the motel door of Hunter's room. Hunter looked over at the door before getting up and opening the door. He smirked as he saw Tommy standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to make things right." Tommy answered pushing past him into the room. He set the suitcase he was carrying on the dresser next to the TV. Hunter glared at him and slammed the door.

"You can't make this right." He remarked. Tommy smirked.

"What would get you out of town?" He asked. Hunter grinned and shrugged.

"100 grand?" Tommy shook his head and popped open the case revealing $100,000.

"You are so predictable." Hunter walked over to the case and looked over at it. He went to reach for the money, but Tommy slammed the case close.

"You take this cash and you leave. I see your face around here," He put his index and middle finger to his chin and pushed to the side roughly as he finished, "I'll break it." He pushed bast him and out the door. Hunter watched with a smirk as the door slammed shut.

"Oh, I'll leave Quincy, but not before I finish what I came for." He muttered

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Jude, you sure you want to do this performance so soon after your birthday?" Darius asked Jude as she waited backstage. Jude looked over at him and smiled.

"I know this has nothing to do with that. I know Sadie told you what happened, and I know you're worried about me, but I'm fine." Darius nodded and pulled her into a quick hug.

"JUDE HARRISON EVERYBODY!!!" The host shouted on stage. Jude smiled and walked out. The crowd went wild screaming her name.

"Hey everyone. This is my new song, I hope you like it."

Hey, hey you, i found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better

You're so full of shit and i can't stand  
The way you act i just can't comprehend  
I don't think that you can handle it  
I'm way over, over it

I will drink as much lemoncello as I can  
And I'll do again and again  
I don't really care what you have to say  
Cus you know, you know you're nothing

I hate you now, so go away from me  
Yoúre gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better

Hey, hey you i found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better

I hate you now, so go away from me  
Yoúre gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better

"Thanks guys, you rock." Jude walked off stage and towards her dressing room. She walked over to her mirror to see a bouquet of lilies. She pulled out a card and opened it.

_Jude,_

_We need to talk, for real this time, no shouting. Meet me at the rehearsal space._

_Tommy _

Jude sighed and walked out. She saw Spied drinking water.

"Spied tell my dad that I have to run an errand." Spied nodded and Jude walked out. She got into her car and drove to the rehearsal space. As she stepped into the building and into the elevator, she felt butterflies. As the elevator stopped on her floor she sighed. She pulled the door up and stepped out. Her boots clicked on the floor as she head towards the door. She pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"ToMMMYYY?" She shouted into the room. The door slammed behind her as she continued to step inside. She could hear noises coming from the back of the room. She walked over.

"Tommy?" She asked. She saw a shadow on the wall as Hunter stepped out. The way he was looking at her sent chills down her spine.

"Not Tommy."


	34. Chapter 34

"_Not Tommy."_

Jude kept her eyes on him as she started to back up. With her first step back, Hunter took one forward. Jude took one more step back before running to the door. Hunter took off after her and slammed the door shut as she opened it. He spun her around and slammed her back against the door, holding her hands on either side of her. He looked her up and down and licked his lips

"You sure have grown since the last time I saw you." He whispered almost breathlessly.

"You saw me yesterday." Jude answered trying her hardest to keep the fear out of her voice. Hunter shook his head and smirked.

"Think farther back Harrison." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. _"Lizard." _Realization flashed in Jude's eyes and she whimpered as she felt the tear rolled her cheeks.

"Hunter Jones." She whispered more to herself than to him. Hunter smiled.

"Aww you finally remembered. It was sort of breaking my heart that one of my closest friends forgot who I was." Jude struggled against him, trying to break free of his grasp. Hunter slammed her back against the wall and sighed. He shook his head dramatically as he spook.

"Nah ah a Lizard."

"It's Elizabeth you ass hole." Jude shot back through clenched teeth. Hunter chuckled and shook his head.

"But you always loved Lizard, especially when you were on tour and at the shows." He whispered. Suddenly, Jude kneed him in the groin and he doubled over in pain. She pushed him to the floor and ran out the apartment. She ran over to the elevator and repeatedly pressed the button. Looking over to the previous door, she could see Hunter getting up. She abandoned the elevator and headed for the stairs. The sound of her boots connecting with the concrete steps bounced off the walls. She could hear Hunter's foot steps close behind. Jude finally reached the exit and gasped when Hunter grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall. He leaned against her back.

"That wasn't very nice Lizard." He said breathless. Jude blinked back tears when she felt Hunter push off her. She spun around and leaned against the exit door. Hunter pulled out a switchblade and held it against her throat.

"Listen to me, we're gonna walk out there like two normal people and we're gonna get in your car and you're gonna listen to me. Understand?" Jude nodded and gently pushed off the wall, pulling open the door. Hunter held the blade to her back as he walked behind her. They walked to Jude's car and Jude got into the driver's seat. Hunter slid into the passenger's seat and slammed the door.

"Go to your house." He instructed. Jude nodded and put turned the key. She placed her hands on the wheel and pressed on the gas. The first few minutes of the drive were filled with silence before Jude spoke.

"I'm guessing you're the reason Tommy broke up with me." She whispered as she kept her eyes on the road. Hunter shrugged and continued looking out the window.

"How's Angie?" She continued and she could see Hunter tense up from the corner of her eye.

"I'm guessing Tommy didn't tell you." He stated. Jude quickly looked at him with raised brows.

"Tell me what?" Hunter looked over at her and answered.

"He killed her." He said through clenched teeth. Jude shook her head.

"Tommy is a lot of things, but he isn't a murderer." Jude said harshly.

"Oh really? You really think the Tom Quincy you know is the real Tom?" He asked with a chuckle. Jude sighed and turned onto the road her house was on.

"We're here." She said pulling into her long driveway. Hunter smiled and put the blade in his coat pocket. Jude pulled up in front of the house. She shut the car off and watched as Hunter got out. _Please let there be someone in the house, _She thought to herself. Suddenly her door opened and she was being pulled out of the car.

"Let's got Lizard." Hunter said pulling her toward the door. He reached on top of the door frame and grabbed the spare key. He unlocked the door and walked inside. He leaned down and whispered in Jude's ear.

"Act normal and see if anyone's here."

"Hellooooo?!" Jude called throughout the house. He could hear footsteps come from the direction of the kitchen. Liza stepped into the living room looking down into a laundry basket.

"Jude, I didn't hear you leave this morning." Liza said looking up from the basket. She noticed Hunter and smiled.

"You're the young man from last night." She said. She looked over at Jude and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Jude, sweetie you okay?" She asked stepping closer. Hunter pulled out the switchblade and held it against Jude's neck, stopping Liza dead in her tracks.

"Come any closer and I slice her throat, got it?" Liza nodded and tears filled her own eyes.

"Anyone else in the house?" He asked her. Liza nodded, but then quickly shook her head no.

"Don't lie to me." Hunter said through clenched teeth.

"Angelina's in the kitchen eating lunch." She whispered. Hunter nodded.

"Get her in here." He said walking out of the foyer and into the living room. He pushed Jude onto the couch and watched as Liza walked into the room carrying GiGi.

"Sit down on that couch." He said pointing to the other couch. Liza nodded and sat down on the couch across from Jude. She kept GiGi on her lap as she watched Jude. Hunter walked over to the phone on the side table next to the second couch and grabbed the handset. He threw the phone to Jude and walked over to Liza. He grabbed GiGi by the waist and tried pulling her away from Liza.

"Noooo." She whined trying to hold on. She let out cries and Hunter pulled her away and placed her on the recliner.

"What do you want?" Liza asked firmly. Hunter smirked, but stayed silent. He walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Liza took the opportunity and walked over to Jude. Angelina crawled off the chair and over to Jude.

"Jude what does he want from you?" She whispered to her. Jude held back a sob and shook her head.

"Jude you need to stay calm, you're gonna scare your sister." Liza said running her fingers threw Jude's hair. Jude nodded and wiped away her tears.

"He said he wants revenge on Tommy. He said Tommy killed his little sister. But I know Tommy and I know Tommy would never do that." Hunter walked back into the room carrying all the steak knives. When he saw the three of them on the same couch he shouted,

"What did I say?! I said if you went near her I slice her throat! Now get back on the other couch!" Liza picked up and crying, scared Angelina and walked over to the other couch.

"Hunter please don't hurt them. This has nothing to do with them." Jude cried out. Hunter grunted and placed the knives down on the coffee table.

"Call Tommy. I want him to watch." He instructed walking over to the window. Jude picked up the phone and dialed Tommy's cell number. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hello?" Jude sighed and tried her best to keep her vice steady.

"Tommy?" She whispered into the phone as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Jude ,what's wrong, I got your note and I went to meet you at the space, but you weren't there?" He asked and she could hear the panic in his voice. Jude could see Hunter was in his own thoughts so she decided to take a risk.

"Tommy, it's Hunter, he won't let us leave." She whispered into the phone.

"Oh god. Okay, listen to okay? You need to stay calm. I'm coming over."

"Tommy, I love you." Jude whispered. Tommy sighed.

"I love you too." He hung up before she could continue. Jude hung up the phone and placed it on the coffee table. Hunter was snapped out of his thoughts when the phone slammed on the table.

"Let the games begin."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tommy frantically paced in front of the soundboard running his hands through his hair. The studio door opened and Kwest walked in. He looked at Tommy and smirked.

"You plan on drilling a whole in the ground?" He asked. Tommy stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Kwest, man, Hunter has Jude." Hunter's smirk wiped off his face.

"You sure?" Tommy nodded and sighed.

"Jude just called me. She wants me to go over there."

"You're going alone man. No matter what we've through these past few weeks, you need support.


	35. Chapter 35

Before leaving the studio, Tommy and Kwest made their way over to Darius office. Tommy didn't even knock on the door to the office, before he rushed in. Darius looked up from his paper work to see a scared Tommy and Kwest.

"Guys, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Hunter has Jude at the house." Kwest said when Tommy couldn't get the words out. Worry flashed in Darius' eyes.

"Angelina and Liza are there, too." He said, immediately getting off of his chair.

"How did you find out?" He asked taking out a phone book.

"Jude called me, she didn't say much, just that she needed me there." Tommy said, finally catching his words. Darius nodded and stopped flipping through the book. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Go to my house and don't you dare go in. Don't let anyone know what's going on." He said before he began speaking into the phone. Tommy and Kwest left the office and ran to Tommy's car. Tommy sat behind the wheel for a few minutes.

"It's all my fault. I can't do this." He whispered. his eyes glazing over. Kwest looked over at him and shook his head.

"This isn't your fault man. Hunter's been crazy ever since what happened with Angie."

"That was my fault, too." Tommy muttered. Kwest looked at him like he was stupid as he began to speak.

"No it wasn't. Angie loved you Tommy, almost as much as Jude loves you now. But let's face it Tommy, you didn't really love her. At least, not as much as you love Jude. That was intense puppy love, lust even, every relationship before now was because of lust. Jude's it for you Tommy, i know that, Sadie knows that, Jude even knows that. But if we don't leave now, you might not get the chance to be with her." Tommy looked over at Kwest and nodded. He turned the key and he listened as the engine roared. He slammed on the pedal and peeled out of the alley.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Jude sat on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest. She watched as Hunter sat on the recliner, watching her.

"Are you hungry." He asked. Jude shook her head and looked over at Angelina, who was falling asleep.

"It's time for her nap, can I atleast go put her in her bed." She asked looking over at Hunter. He nodded and Jude got off the couch and picked Angelina up. Hunter followed her as she carried Angelina up the stairs. He leaned on the doorframe as Jude tucked Angelina in. She walked out and closed the door.

"You're good with her." Hunter said with a smirk on his face. Jude nodded and tried to walk past him. Hunter grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What?" Jude asked firmly.

"You know, I really did like you when we were younger?" He said with a smirk. Jude looked at him disgusted.

"I didn't even really know you, but even then i could tell you were a pervert." She ripped her arm away from him and ran down the stairs. It took Hunter a minute to run after her. He walked into the living room and saw Jude sitting back on the couch. _I can't wait until Quincy gets here._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Pulling into the driveway was like walking on a balance beam for Tommy and Kwest. Tommy stopped the car in front of the garage. Him and Kwest got out and softly closed the doors.

"We're gonna do this together right?" Tommy asked Kwest. Kwest nodded and they began to walk to the door. Tommy's phone, which he had put on vibrate when he left the studio, began to vibrate and light up. He saw that it said it was coming from Jude's phone. He looked at Kwest not knowing what to do.

"Answer." Kwest whispered. Tommy flipped open his phone and read the text Jude had sent him.

_He's watching you. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX**

Jude softly closed her phone and slid it into her pocket. She had heard Tommy's viper pull up and noticed that Hunter was in his own little world. She hoped, prayed, that Tommy wouldn't get hurt. A ll the hatred she had been feeling towards him had washed away the minute Hunter held that knife to her throat. She needed to come up with a plan and come up with it quick. She needed to get Angelina and Liza out of there fast. If she didn't...she needed to come up with that plan.


	36. Chapter 36

As Tommy and Kwest walked up the driveway, they could both see that someone was standing in front of the window. Tommy stopped Kwest from continuing and pointed to the fence door.

"Go through the back door. Wait in the kitchen until you see that Hunter is distracted. Once you see he is go upstairs and get Angelina. Kwest I want you to leave and don't look back." Tommy whispered firmly.

"What about you and your girl?" Kwest whispered back looking back toward the house. Tommy shook his head.

"Don't worry about me or Jude, I'll do that. Just make sure you get GiGi out of there." Kwest nodded and headed towards the back yard. Tommy sighed and looked back at the house. He could see that the person was no longer standing in front of the window. He walked to the door and turned the knob. Finding it unlocked, he pushed it gently. He shut the door quietly behind him and walked slowly into the foyer. As he got closer to the living room, he could hear breathing. Heavy breathing. He looked into the living to see Jude and Liza sitting on opposite couches. He quickly rushed over to Liza and helped her off the couch.

"Liza where is Hunter?" Tommy asked her softly. She shook her head.

"Liza where is he?" By now, Kwest had walked into the living room and quickly made his way up the stairs. Tommy turned back to Liza with tears in his eyes.

"Liza, just tell me where he is?" Liza's lip quivered and she spoke.

"He went to Darius' study." Tommy nodded and looked over at Jude, who had her knees pulled to her chest. Tommy looked back at Liza and sighed. Kwest slowly walked down the stairs with Angelina sleeping in his arms.

"Liza I want you to go with Kwest okay? I already told Darius we were on our way. He's coming. I want you to go to the front gate and don't look back. Understand?" Liza nodded and walked around Tommy She walked over to Jude and kissed the top of her head. Liza rushed over to Kwest's side just as Hunter started making his way in from the other side of the living room.

"What's going on here?!" He shouted s Kwest and Liza rushed to the door. The door slammed shut as Hunter walked farther into the living room. His eyes landed on Tommy and he grinned.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Tommy Q. Nice of you to finally join us." He said walking towards Tommy. Jude lifted her head off her knees and followed Hunter with her eyes. Hunter walked circles around Tommy and smirked.

"You always seem to hook up with the pretty ones. I mean, there was my sister, there was Portia, and now, we have this beauty." He said pointing to Jude. Tommy looked over at Jude and his heart broke. Jude's eyes were swollen and red. He could tell she was trying her hardest to control her sobs. He turned back to Hunter as he spoke.

"Hunter, man just let her go. She has nothing to do with this. She was just 13. She didn't even really know us." He said with tears in her eyes. Hunter's smirk grew wider and shook his head.

"Oh really T? Ask her about all the nights we played strip poker while you were shaking your ass on stage. Or ask her about being best friends with my sister during the tour." Tommy looked at him and Jude confused.

"Oh, you didn't know? Probably like you didn't know she was screwing that ex of hers the day after you broke up with her."

"That is not true Hunter and you know it!!! I stayed with Scott after I found out Elena was dead. I didn't think about staying with Tommy because of his stupid ass voicemail. But I'm not with Scott, so don't say shit you don't know." Jude said harshly, making sure every word dripped with the hatred she felt. Hunter raised a brow at her and grinned.

"Oh, such mean words for such a pretty girl." He completely ignored Tommy and headed over to Jude. He stood over her and lent down, forcing her to lean back against the couch.

"We'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" He whispered. Jude looked at him with disgust and turned her head the over way. Hunter's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't turn away from me got it? Don't you dare turn away from me." He said harshly through clenched teeth. Tears silently fell from Jude's eyes as she nodded, keeping her eyes on Hunter. Hunter roughly pushed her head back as he walked away. He turned to Tommy and smirked.

"You always like the feisty ones." He walked around the coffee table and next to Tommy.

"Sit on couch. You move and she dies, got it?" He whispered to him. Tommy nodded and took a seat on the couch behind him. Hunter looked between them both and nodded.

"It looks like everyone is here. Now here are a few rules. You move," He pointed at Tommy. "She dies. She moves she dies." He said looking at Jude. They both nodded and watched as Hunter walked into the kitchen. Tommy checked once more before rushing over to Jude.

"God girl. You okay?" He whispered gently cupping her cheeks. Jude nodded and sniffed.

"Tommy, you got to get out of here." She whispered desperately. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving without you. I'm not leaving you here for something that you were too young to even deal with. This has nothing to do with you." He whispered. They were silent for a second when a thought came to Jude's head.

"Tommy, you believe me right? About the whole Scott thing?" She whispered.

"It doesn't even matter, okay?" Jude nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tommy pulled her to him and ran his hand through her hair.

"I love you Jude, so much. I never wanted it to come to this." He whispered over and over. Jude could feel a vibrating in her pocket and she pulled away. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She slid the screen up and read the text.

_The cops are at the front gate with D._

She slid the screen close and put her phone away. She looked up at Tommy with a smile.

"The cops are here." She whispered, but what she didn't know was that Hunter had been watching them since she pulled her phone out and he heard her. He rushed towards them as he spoke.

"What do you mean the cops are here?" He asked pulled her up by her hair. He pulled her away from Tommy and threw her on the recliner. Tommy got up and grabbed Hunter's shoulder, turning him around. He swung his fist back and punched Hunter, knocking him to the ground. Hunter quickly got up and his fist connected to Tommy's face. Suddenly, ringing ran throughout the room. Hunter stopped what he was doing and turned to Jude.

"It's the house phone." She said quickly. Hunter grabbed the phone off the couch and answered it.

"What?" He asked. Jude rushed over to Tommy and sat next to him on the couch.

"You okay?" She whispered. Tommy nodded and rubbed his chin. They both turned their attention to Hunter and watched his face grow red.

"No, you don't seem to understand what I'm telling you. She's going to die either way.


	37. Chapter 37

That was it, just by the sound of his voice, Jude knew. She knew there was no way she was going to come up with a plan in time. There was no way she and Tommy were going to get out of there. And just by the sound of Hunter's voice, she knew she wasn't going to live to see 19. But, she did know one thing; she knew Hunter wasn't going to make it out alive either. He was either going to go off the deep end or Darius is going to kill him. Either way he wasn't going to live to see his next birthday.

Jude shook her head to rid her of the evil thoughts and she looked at Hunter. He threw the phone onto the couch and began pacing.

"Why didn't you just make this easy for me, huh? Why did you have to call the cops?" He mumbled to himself. Tommy let go of Jude and slowly got off the couch.

"Hunter man, just let us go and we'll figure it out. I'll talk to Darius and have them cut you some slack." He said slowly making his way over to Hunter. Hunter looked at Tommy and shook his head with a scoff.

"Please Tommy. Don't be so naïve." He looked over at Jude and smirked, "Jude is Darius' little baby girl. He won't let me go without justice." Jude shook her head and leaned back n the couch, getting comfortable.

"Let it go Tommy, he's not going to let us go. He's got his cold-blooded heart set on getting revenge and killing me. And we all know none of us is getting out of this house alive. Isn't that right Hunter?" She asked looking at him with a smirk on her ace.

"Let's face it Hunter. Either Tommy and I join your sister or you join your sister because some way or another, you're dying too." Hunter shook his head.

"No I'm not. I need to live my life; for me and for Angie. And if it wasn't for Tommy breaking her heart, she would have never taken his car and driven it into the tree" He said. Jude shot off the couch and walked in front of Hunter.

"What about me? What about Tommy? What, we don't get to live our lives? Hunter I'm sorry about what happened to Angie, but she shouldn't have taken Tommy's car that night. It wasn't Tommy's fault and I shouldn't be paying for it. Neither should he." She said finally letting her tears fall. Hunter looked between her and Tommy before shaking his head.

"You don't know the real story Jude. I bet Tommy said things were complicated or he said that you were meant to be together. I know I'm right because he said the exact same things to Angie. Jude you knew Angie. You knew how she was. How she saw the good in people and how she was everyone's friend." Hunter said finally letting his tough guy façade crumble. He sat on the coffee table and ran a hand over his face. Jude looked at Tommy who was looking around the room, but she didn't know what for. He finally settled for slowly reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. Hunter looked up just as Tommy flipped his phone open. He reached behind him and pulled something out from his belt. He raised a gun and pointed it at Tommy.

"Put it away, Tommy." He said softly causing Tommy to look up from his phone and at Hunter. He saw the gun and dropped his phone. Jude watched the scene unfold in front of her and she looked around the room desperately looking for a big object. Anything that she could use to hit him. She then remembered something…more like someone. As Hunter forced Tommy to sit down, Jude began to whistle the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Tommy looked at her confused, but she could see the annoyance on Hunter's face.

"Shut up." Hunter whispered harshly putting the gun to his forehead. Beads of sweat fell from his face. Jude didn't shut up, but she got louder. Hunter couldn't take it anymore and started heading towards her. Tommy got up to jump in front of him but was beat to the punch as Hunter was knocked to the ground. Tommy jumped back to see Zeus biting at Hunter's arm, shaking his head back and forth. Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and pulled her out of the living room and out the house. Jude whistled run last time and Zeus came running after them. Jude and Tommy quickly ran to the end of the driveway and she jumped in Darius' arms. Tommy was escorted away by an officer and Zeus sat down next to him. As the officer began to question him, he looked down at Zeus and smiled.

"Mr. Quincy? Mr. Quincy are you listening to me?" The officer asked him snapping him out of his trance.

"Yeah, I am. Can you just give me a minute?" He asked. The officer nodded and walked away.

_God this has been a long day._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Walking up the driveway to the front door was like the nightmare replayed all over again. When he reached the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a very tired looking Darius carrying a very scared looking Angelina. Darius walked away and let Tommy come in.

"How is she?" He whispered rubbing Angelina's back.

"She's fine. Liza's sleeping in and Jude hasn't been to sleep all night." Tommy nodded and looked up the stairs.

"Can I?" He asked pointing up the stairs. Darius nodded and watched as Tommy ran up the stairs. Tommy slowly opened Jude's bedroom door and saw her sitting on her bed, her back to him. He walked in and gently closed the door. Jude's head shot up at the sound of her bedroom door closely and she inhaled. She smiled at the scent of Tommy's cologne.

"What are you doing here?" She asked not turning around. She could feel the bed dip in as Tommy sat on the bed.

"I wanted to check on you. Darius said you couldn't sleep." Jude nodded.

"I keep seeing Hunter's face every time I close my eyes." She whispered.

"Jude, I'm so sorry." Tommy whispered, but Jude shook her head.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes when I was talking to him. They were so sad." Jude whispered. Tommy stayed silent for a while before speaking.

"Jude, I'm leaving. I'm talking to Darius and we're going to finalize everything." Jude smiled at him and nodded.

"I want you to come with me. I want you to be with me. Let's get away from all of this." Tommy whispered. Jude looked at him and nodded.

"Let's do it. Let's do all of it."


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hunter was charged with Unlawful Imprisonment in the First Degree and was put behind bars for another seven years. Angelina, Liza, and Jude were key witnesses in putting him away and Tommy was there ever step of the way. Jude had agreed to leave with Tommy and travel the world, but they put it off until everything was settled. She finally realized why Tommy broke up with her and forgave him. It took them some time,but they got back together. They finally left Toronto and traveled. They traveled all throughout Europe, saw all the historical sights, and all the beautiful places that they both had ever dreamed of seeing.

Tommy had told Jude on their visit to the Eiffel Tower that he never wanted to spend another minute without her by his side. He said he never wanted to go another day without knowing if she was ok or another second doubting that he finally had her, that she was his. He even bought her a promise ring. Seeing as she was still eighteen at the time, he gave it to her and promised her that he was going to marry her when she was ready. They spent weeks in some of the most beautiful cities and met some of the most amazing people. They got to know things about each other that they never thought they would know. They spent five months away from their homes and when they did arrive back to Toronto, they moved in together. They bought a loft close to G-Major and started new. They finally began to start their lives together.

That was all two years ago. Now...now they're older. Now they're wiser. Now their love is stronger than ever. Tommy was finally where he wanted to be in life. Jude had finally gotten what she wanted. They had gotten married a year after moving in together and now they were expecting. They had wanted to wait to find out the sex of the baby, but the suspense was killing them. It was going to be a little girl. To say Tommy was excited was an understatement. If there was an award for best dad-to-be, he would win first place. He catered to Jude's every need and it had been annoying at times, but she didn't mind.

So now here they were, rushing through the Emergency Room doors. Jude was holding onto Tommy's hand like her life depended on it. Doctors were shouting all around them and security was blocking the doors from the paparazzi.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." Jude between each deep inhale of air she took. Tommy smiled down at her and spoke.

"Baby you're doing great. Everything is going to be ok." Jude looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Tommy I can't do this. It hurts so much. Tommy, I can't." She moaned. The doctors wheeled them into their waiting room and helped Jude onto the bed. Tommy stood next to her and whispered to her as the doctors prepared for the delivery. Jude's doctor walked through the doors as she put on gloves.

"Ah, Jude, it's time I see." She said taking a seat in front of Jude.

"Jude, I'm going to need you to push." Jude shook her head and looked at Tommy with pleading eyes.

"Baby, it's going to be ok. I'm right here." Jude nodded and began to push. He grip on Tommy's hand tightened and he winced. Jude screamed in pain and she threw her head back.

"Jude, you're doing great. One more big push and she's here." The doctor said as Jude shook her head.

"I can't." She whispered. Tommy wiped to sweat from her forehead and smiled.

"Babe, we're one push away from seeing our daughter." Jude smiled up at him and nodded. She pushed one last time before the room erupted in loud cries. Jude broke out into a tearful laugh as she listened to her baby.

"It's a girl, Jude. Congrats." The baby was wiped clean and wrapped in a pink blanket before handed to Jude. Tommy looked down at her and smiled as tears rolled down his face.

"God, she's beautiful." He whispered as he looked at her. Jude smiled and gently rubbed the baby's nose.

"What are we going to name her?" Tommy asked. Jude thought for a second before answering.

"Angela. Angela Rose."


End file.
